


Porque no tienes nada qué probar

by Acacia_Mac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia_Mac/pseuds/Acacia_Mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderful Spanish Translation by <a>Van_Krausser </a> of You Got Nothing to Prove.<br/>Resumen<br/>“Me conoces de toda tu vida…”<br/>James Buchanan Barnes sólo quería salir y jugar con los demás chicos calle abajo, y no esperó que su madre le llevase con ella cuando vio al niño de la puerta de al lado.<br/>Parte uno de El Destino Decide.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Porque no tienes nada qué probar

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank from the bottom of my heart Van_Krausser  for taking the time to do this translation. Thank you sooo much.  
> Esta locura empezó con una fuerte lluvia de ideas respecto a Loki y Thor y Odín y un desastre completo que mezclaba mitología y el universo de las películas y bueno, mi propia locura. Así que empecé a plotear y planear. Entonces vino The Winter Soldier y no es necesario decir que esto me explotó en las manos. Originalmente sólo iba a ser una serie que constara de 3 o 4 partes, ahora tengo partes de 10 partes ploteadas y planeadas…  
> ¡Que alguien me dispare!  
> Tampoco necesito decir que creo que esto es lo que pasa cuando decides empezar a escribir otra vez después de cinco o seis años… ¡la mente sólo se desenfrena¡ Todo se vuelve una locura cuando mi mente quiere jugar. Maldita musa que regresó con su venganza.  
> No tengo beta, así que si quisieras ser una, por favor, déjamelo saber. Siempre he amado la crítica constructiva. Como estoy trabajando, será un poco difícil actualizar, pero trataré de tener muchas de las partes hechas antes de empezar a postear, porque no me gusta dejar historias empezadas. Pero si hay retraso en algunas ocasiones, por favor, ténganme paciencia.  
> Originalmente, se suponía que sería la parte dos de toda esta locura de ser una historia alterna de Loki/Thor, siendo parte de la misma, pero bueno. Por una vez, este asunto de Bucky estuvo peleando a Loki por el control de mi mente. Así que tuve que re-escribir toda la historia. Tenemos entonces que la situación del Capitán va primero, y en seguida como historia alterna Loki/Thor y después el resto de la diversion. ¡¡¡Maldito seas, Bucky!!!  
> Posiblemente las partes siguientes vengan un poco lentas, quiero tenerlas completamente escritas o en su mayoría terminadas antes de empezar a postear; odio dejar fics empezados así que quiero tener la mayor parte hecha antes de empezar. Esta parte está completamente terminada, y planeo subirla una parte por día.  
> Odiala/ámala… pero déjame saberlo. Esta Seria cubrirá en su mayoría el MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe, por sus siglas en inglés) y algunas partes pueden ser desconcertantes para algunos observadores (antes de postearlos subiré las advertencias, así podrán enterarse). Advierto que esto será en géneros M/M (hombre/hombre) y M/F (hombre/mujer), y todo será cubierto. Así que si esta taza de té no es la tuya, vete ahora. Algunas partes pueden leerse como independientes, pero para que todo esto tenga buen sentido, hay que leerlas todas.  
> Una nota más… Espero que lo disfrutes (chapuceramente) ¡Y no me arrepiento de nada!  
> Con esta parte, voy a tomarme algunas libertades y cambiar algunas fechas. Explicaré algo de mis pensamientos al final de las notas. Sólo debes saber que esto definitivamente no ocurre con Steve obteniendo su forma 1A el 14 de Junio de 1943 como en el Universo Cinematográfico.

##  Porque no tienes nada qué probar

###  [ Acacia_Mac ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia_Mac/pseuds/Acacia_Mac)

Resumen

  


###  [Capítulo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1536146/chapters/3251603) 1: Parte Uno

###  Chapter Text

~~~***~~~***

** Brookyn, Verano 1920 **

** Steve, 2 años;  Bucky, 3 años **

El pequeño James Buchanan Barnes estaba corriendo alrededor del pequeño departamento, esperando y deseando que su mamá volviera a casa. Cuando ella salió a la tienda de la esquina, ella le había prometido que al regresar tendría una sorpresa para el chico de tres años. Todo lo que él sabía es que esa sería una noche sólo para su mamá y él, porque papá trabajaría hasta tarde.

James creía que su papa era divertido. La mayor parte del tiempo. Había veces que James tenía que ocultarse debajo de su cama y taparse los oídos, y así no escucharía los gritos de su mamá. James se imaginaba que la gente no entendía que su papá era un héroe de guerra. Su mamá le dijo que algunas veces, papá tenía dificultades para adaptarse, lo que sea que eso significaba. Todo lo que James sabía era que cuando su papá caminaba por el departamento y no estaba sentado enfrente de la radio con esa enorme botella a su lado, era un gran hombre que le enseñaba a James todo lo que sabía. 

Las otras veces, James deseaba poder esconderse en cualquier otro lugar.

— ¡ Bucky! —El pequeño escuchó cuando se abrió la puerta—. ¿En dónde estás, pequeño diablillo?

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, James corrió tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitieron, directo hacia las piernas de ella—. ¡¡Mamá! !  ¿Helado? —¿Qué otra cosa podría desear un pequeño de tres años en un caluroso día de verano?

—En un rato, Bucky. Primero quiero que vayas a lavarte y que te cambies de ropa. Iremos al departamento de al lado para ayudar a Sarah con su hijo —los ojos de James se iluminaron. Él tenía algunos amigos en el vecindario, pero siempre estaba buscando tener más.

—Ok —rápidamente James regresó a su habitación y empezó a guardar algunos de sus juguetes en una pequeña bolsa que su mamá le había hecho. Apresurándose hacia la puerta, Bucky se paró ahí esperando que ella terminara. No sabía por qué tenía que esperar, conocía el camino y bien podía encontrarse ahí con ella — . ¡Má! —gritó, dando saltitos en un pie, y luego en el otro. —¡Vámonos!

—Espera, pequeño diablillo. Tengo que llevar una cosa más —dijo su mamá riendo, mientras ponía algo en su bolsa y caminaba hacia ahí para abrir la puerta—.  Ya podemos irnos.

Bucky corrió tan rápido como pudo; siempre le había gustado hacer nuevos amigos, y el saber que podía tener uno justo ahí, en el edificio en el que vivían, era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. Muchos de sus amigos vivían bastante lejos, calle abajo, y su mamá siempre le decía que todavía no era lo suficientemente grande como para ir a sus casas sin que ella lo acompañase. Bucky no entendía por qué, si ya tenía 3 años cumplidos y podía hacerlo.  Ya era un niño grande.

La puerta ante ellos se abrió y una hermosa dama con cabello rubio le sonrió al verlo. —Hola, ¿puedo saber quién eres tú?

—Soy Bucky —respondió orgulloso—. Habla chistoso. ¿Ma? Ella habla chistoso. Como el señor O’Mal…  Mall…

—Señor O’Malley. Ellos vienen del mismo lugar.  Cruzaron el océano —le explicó mamá. Entrando al departamento, le extendió a la otra mujer una de las bolsas—. Espero que no te importune, pero mi esposo no estará en casa hasta dentro de algunas horas.

—No hay ningún problema. Será bueno para Steve tener a alguien con quién pueda jugar —comentó la otra mujer con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Bucky se iluminaron al escuchar el nombre del otro niño—.  Stevie, ven aquí.  Hay alguien que quiere conocerte. —Ella bajó la mirada, encontrando el rostro de Bucky—. Qué grosera; soy la señora Rogers, Sarah Rogers. Y ese es mi hijo —comentó mientras señalaba hacia donde su hijo caminaba lentamente hacia ellos—. Él es Steve, tiene dos años.  Es un poco menor que tú. 

Bucky caminó hacia el otro niño y buscó dentro de su bolso. —Hola, Steve.  Soy Bucky.  ¿Quieres jugar? —Preguntó mientras le extendía a Steve un pequeño soldado de madera.

Steve volteó a ver a su mamá primero, y volvió a ver al niño parado frente a él. Sonriendo, levantó la mano y alcanzó el juguete. —Gracias —dijo en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír—.  ¿Lo compró mamá? 

—Diviértanse, chicos. Será solo por unas horas —Sarah les sonrió y los dos niños se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a jugar con los juguetes que Bucky había llevado. —Creo que este es el inicio de una gran Amistad. 

~~~***~~~***

** Brooklyn 1926. Primavera  **

** Steve, 7 años;  Bucky, 9 años **

Ya era tarde.  El sol se había ocultado hacía una hora. Bucky sabía que debería estar en la cama durmiendo, pero su papá había vuelto a casa después de haberse ido con “los chicos” y los gritos empezaron inmediatamente. En noches como esta, deseaba ser lo suficientemente mayor para poder escapar. Odiaba cuando su papá bebía, odiaba cómo podía ver a su mamá tratando de cubrir los moretones de su rostro o sus brazos. —¡Trabajo muy duro para ganarme el dinero, mujer! Para alimentarte a ti y a esa pequeña sabandija. ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste, eh? ¡ ¿Qué?!

—¡James necesitaba otros zapatos, Eddy! ¡Tú sabías, te dije que necesitábamos llevarlo a comprar otro par! —gritó ella en respuesta—. ¡Tendríamos dinero si tú no lo gastaras en los bares! 

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡ No puedes ordenarme qué tengo que hacer! —Bucky escuchó el golpe y el llanto de su madre, y sólo cerró los ojos. Una parte de él deseaba casi enterrarse bajo su cama y esconderse como cuando era un bebé, pero ya tenía 9 años, y era prácticamente un hombre. Ningún hombre debería golpear a una mujer jamás!

—¡Déjala en paz! —Bucky gritó cuando irrumpió en la cocina, parándose enfrente de su mamá—. ¿Por qué no te pones con alguien de tu tamaño?

—¿Tú? Ha, pequeña porquería.  Así que eres un niño de mamá, ¿eh? ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? Voy a…

—Eddy, no. Es sólo un niño.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Bucky cogió la caja de pan del mostrador al lado de él. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que protegerla como ella le había estado protegiendo. Nadie imaginó lo que haría, por lo menos él no pensó que lo hicieran. Las mujeres eran golpeadas todos los días por la mala vida, por hombres buenos para nada, y Bucky había tenido suficiente. —¡Dije que la dejaras en paz! —Gritó al ver que su padre manoteaba detrás de él para agarrar el brazo de su mamá, tratando de arrastrarla de nuevo a él—. ¡No la toques! —Bucky ni siquiera pensó como fue que estrelló la caja de pan contra la cabeza de su papá. —¡Te voy a matar!

—¡Pequeña mierda! —Gritó su papá cuando sintió que un hilillo de sangre bajaba por un lado de su cara—. ¿Crees que eres suficiente hombre para enfrentarme? Así que crees que eres un hombre, ¿eh? — Bucky ni siquiera vio venir el puño. Todo lo que supo fue que en un minuto estaba parado y al siguiente, su cabeza golpeaba la mesa mientras caía de cara al piso—. ¡Cállate mujer! —gritaba su papá mientras él escuchaba a su mamá gritando y suplicando que lo dejara—. Te enseñaré a tratar de golpearme, niño.  ¿Así que eres un bravucón? Voy a enseñarte cómo pelear. Voy a enseñarte a tratar de levantarme la mano.

Bucky seguía oyendo los gritos de su madre, su vista estaba borrosa, y vio la sangre que empezaba a hacer un charquillo debajo de él.  Tenía que levantarse. Tenía que hacerlo.  Debía proteger a su mamá, eso era todo lo que importaba. —No eres más que un perdedor. Un hombre debe respetar a las mujeres, eso es lo que hacemos. No vuelvas a tratar de poner una mano sobre mi má otra vez… bastardo —Bucky se levantó con lentitud, y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba empujó a su padre. Por suerte para él, cuando su papá bebía, podía empujarlo y mantenerlo lejos. —Lárgate. Lárgate y no vuelvas. Si vuelvo a ver que tratas de golpear a mamá, te mataré.  ¿Me oíste, viejo? Te mataré.

Bucky vio a su papa reír y alcanzar la botella de la que estaba bebiendo, y caminar hacia la puerta principal, saliendo. —Oh, Bucky.  ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Mamá? Él te estaba lastimando.  No podía solo dejar que te golpeara —contestó cuando se volvió a ver la pequeña cortada en la mejilla de su madre. Bucky agradecía que el señor Rogers le hubiese mostrado cómo tratar apropiadamente a una mujer, y deseaba tanto que aún estuviese ahí, más eso era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener el recuerdo del hombre vivo y seguir las enseñanzas del señor Rogers. Había aprendido a ser un hombre por él, antes que por su ebrio padre, y le agradecía eso. Por ello, no podía dejar que el hombre volviera a lastimar a su mamá nunca más.  

—Oh, Bucky.

Después de vendar su cabeza, su mamá lo envió a su cama para que intentara dormir. Él sabía que debía tener alguna explicación para Steve en la mañana, camino a la escuela, pero Bucky no se preocupó. Por una vez sintió que había ganado, que había sido capaz de proteger a su madre. Y ese fue el mejor sentimiento en el mundo. Eso era todo lo que deseaba, el poder proteger a todos los que quería. Y eso era lo había hecho. Interviniendo para proteger a Steve cuando éste fue tan estúpido con los otros niños y estos le dieron una paliza en el callejón. Tenía que prepararse bien por su mamá. Porque eso es lo que los hombres hacen.  

Cuando Bucky se levantó a la mañana siguiente, sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Su cabeza le punzaba, y tenía un ojo parcialmente cerrado. Lentamente se preparó para la escuela, y salió hacia la cocina, deteniéndose de inmediato cuando vio a su papá sentado a la mesa, con un papel en su mano. —Ma —preguntó, observándolos a ambos. 

—James, come tu desayuno y ve a la escuela. Ningún hijo mío va a saltarse clases para ser un perdedor —dijo su papá mientras daba un trago a su café.

Bucky vio que su mama le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de que no deseaba iniciar una discusión tan temprano. —Bien —dijo mientras alcanzaba su mochila y salía del departamento. Podía sentir la rabia incrementándose en su pecho, y sabía que si se quedaba, podría encontrar algo más pesado que la caja de pan que había usado.  ¿Cómo podía mamá hacer esto?  ¿Cómo podía permitirle volver después de todo? Después de todos esos años que la había golpeado, y ella simplemente lo dejaba volver. Bucy pensó que no se casaría nunca, pero si lo hacía, trataría bien a la dama. La protegería. Porque James Buchanan Barnes nunca llegaría a ser como ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. 

Sentado en los escalones que daban a la calle, Bucky pensó que si alguien intentaba algo ese día, perdería el poco control que tenía. Estaba furioso, con su papá, con su mamá… Jamás podría entender cómo alguien podía admitir a quien no lo tratase con respeto. —Rayos, Buck.  ¿Qué te pasó? —Escuchó la vocecita detrás de él.

Volteándose, Bucky vio a Steve saliendo de su departamento y se levantó. —Hey, Stevie.  Vámonos.

—¿Buck? —Steve lo siguió apresurado, bajando las escaleras, y ambos empezaron a caminar calle abajo, hacia la escuela—.  ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te peleaste?

—Nah, me caí de las escaleras mientras ayudaba a papá con algunas cosas —Bucky no quería hablar de eso. No quería que Steve supiera qué tan mal había estado el asunto, porque el niño apreciaba al papá de Bucky, amaba escuchar las historias de la guerra. Su padre había muerto dos años antes, y el padre de Bucky era el único hombre al que Steve podía acudir cuando algo estuviese mal. No podía dejarle saber al niño que las cosas estaban mal. Cómo su padre sufría neurosis de guerra, bebía demasiado y vaciaba su ira en ellos. Él no podía… no debía destruir la creencia de Steve de que su papá era un buen hombre.

—Eso no se ve bien —dijo Steve mientras observaba la venda a un lado de la cabeza de su amigo—. Tal vez deberías quedarte en casa. 

—Estoy bien, Stevie.  Créeme. Se necesitaría algo realmente malo para tumbarme —Bucky le sonrió levemente, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para que el niño dejara de preocuparse. Steve siempre se preocupaba por Bucky, pero este siempre lo calmaba.  Él podía cuidar de sí mismo.  Él era quien debía proteger a todos los que amaba.  No necesitaba que lo protegieran. Él era el protector. Steve, su mama… cualquiera otro le importaba un comino. Eso era lo que podía hacer. Lo que sabía que tenía que hacer—. Apresúrate. No queremos tener a la Hermana Haden esperando.   

—Cierto. Ella te hará desear haberte quedado en casa —rio Steve mientras los dos caminaban hacia la pequeña escuela—.  ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Buck?

Bucky lo alcanzó y pasó un brazo sobre los pequeños hombros del chico. —Sí, Stevie. Estaré bien. —Sabía que no podía decirle quién lo había golpeado, no podía hacerle eso. Su papá era la única figura paterna que tenía cerca, y no podía destruir eso. Bucky sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de ocultar sus heridas y moretones, porque de ninguna forma iba a permitir que su padre golpeara a su madre nunca más.  No si él podía evitarlo.

De cualquier forma, si las cosas se ponían peor, Bucky sabía que furtivamente podría quedarse con Steve y su mamá.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** Mayo 1932 **

** Steve 13 años; Bucky 15 años **

Para Bucky, esta era una noche como cualquier otra que podía recordar. Su papá había vuelto ebrio a casa, y se había desquitado con él. Su madre había fallecido el año anterior, y su padre se había vuelto a casar; desde entonces, había sido Bucky quien llevaba la peor parte de la ira de su padre. Lo único positivo era que el muchacho ahora era capaz de defenderse. Esas tardes en el gimnasio le habían ayudado, y Bucky estaba determinado a mostrarle a su padre que podía enfrentarlo.  No iba a dejar que una paliza lo intimidara. 

No fue sino hasta después de la pelea que su padre se rindió al sueño en el sofá, con el labio partido y un ojo morado, y Bucky fue a su habitación, llenando un bolso con sus cosas. No iba a permanecer junto al viejo si éste decidía levantarse e intentar un segundo round. En silencio, con el bolso en la mano, salió del departamento y se dirigió al de Steve. Sabía que ahí podría dormir un poco sin preocuparse. Claro que la señora Rogers podría darle un sermón por haberse metido en una pelea, pero ella siempre lo curaba si estaba ahí. Steve seguía enfermo desde hacía dos días, así que tenía una buena excusa para quedarse. Una en la que no había palizas incluidas. Siempre se quedaba con Steve cuando estaba enfermo, así su mamá podía ir a trabajar.  Así funcionaban las cosas, y Bucky no podía pensar en que podía ser diferente. 

Esa había sido la principal causa de la pelea con su papá. Este pensaba que no era correcto que Bucky fuera ahí y cuidara a ese ‘chico.’ Incluso le había preguntado si estaban contrariando a Dios y si estaba pervirtiendo a ese pobre muchacho. Le había llamado marica, y lo había amenazado con quitarle la homosexualidad con una paliza si tenía que hacerlo. Le dijo que no podía ver a Steve otra vez hasta que se arrepintiera. Bucky no podía decir qué lo había hecho enfurecer: que le llamase marica o que su padre pensara que Steve lo era.  

Se detuvo ante la puerta del departamento de Steve y se arregló el cabello y la ropa antes de tocar. La señora Rogers le abrió, y sólo meneó la cabeza en desaprobación mientras lo dejaba entrar. —James, en serio, deberías dejar de buscar pelea con esos tipos de la esquina. Uno de estos días no vamos a estar aquí para ayudarte. ¿Ya te vio tu padre? —le preguntó mientras lo hacía sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina, viéndolo acusadora.

Bucky se preguntó cuánto sabía en realidad la señora Rogers. Ella había visto en ocasiones los moretones tanto de él como los que su madre también tenía, y estaba seguro de que había escuchado las peleas en su departamento. Las únicas veces en que las cosas estaban bien en casa, era cuando Steve o alguno de sus amigos estaban con él. No podía dejar que alguien más supiera que su querido anciano padre era un ebrio. Bucky quería decir que había sido por su propio bien que su padre había hecho esto, pero sólo asintió con un gesto. —Bien, vamos a limpiarte. Steve está durmiendo ahora; hoy ha estado un poco mejor —dijo ella para hablar de otra cosa, dejando lo que ellos sabían que era la verdad, bajo el sofá, en donde todos los secretos se mantenían guardados—.  ¿Planeas quedarte con él esta noche? 

Asintió y dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta. —Sí, señora. ¿No hay problema? Sé que tiene que irse temprano a trabajar, y pensé que podría quedarme a cuidar a Steve.

La señora Rogers dejó su mano sobre el hombre de Bucky y le dio un ligero apretón. —Eres un jovencito extraordinario, y estoy tan agradecida de que llegaras a la vida de Steve. No permitas que nadie te diga algo distinto—. El muchacho no pudo responder a eso, sintiendo que algo le oprimía el pecho, así que sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo. Al terminar, él ayudó a Sarah a guardar sus cosas para ir al hospital, y después fue al cuarto de Steve.

Arrodillado a un lado de la cama, acomodó la manta que se había deslizado de los hombros de Steve, cubriéndolo y revisando si había signos de fiebre o dolor. Se percató respiraba mejor, sin dificultad, sin tanta flema como el día anterior. Steve empezó a toser, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose, y Bucky rápidamente subió a la cama, a un lado de su amigo, y empezó a acariciar su pecho y su espalda como había aprendido a hacerlo cuando era mucho más pequeño. —Shh, Steve.  Está bien, respira. Así, con calma. Respira, suéltalo. Con calma, puedes hacerlo—.  Bucky continuó hablándole en voz baja y rítmica, ayudándolo a tranquilizarse para que pudiese respirar.   —Eso es. Te tengo.

Steve volteó un poco y le sonrió apenas a su amigo. —Hey, Buck.

—Hey, Stevie.  Tu mamá fue a trabajar, así que debes volver a dormir. —Volvió a arroparlo con las cobijas para mantenerlo caliente. No tomó mucho tiempo para que Steve se volviese a dormir, acurrucado contra el pecho de Bucky, mientras éste continuaba acariciando su espalda en pequeños círculos.

Las palabras de su padre volvieron a golpearlo, y sintió que la ira volvía, más se tranquilizó rápidamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a pensar que Steve y él estaban haciendo algo inapropiado? ¿O que había algo malo con ellos? Amaba a Steve, porque ese jovencito era todo lo que tenía. Y era natural que pasara mucho tiempo con él. De cualquier forma, Bucky sabía que si su padre pensaba así, otros también lo hacían. Ambos pasaban cada momento que podían juntos, y rara vez se les veía separados. Si la gente pensaba que Steve era un marica, entonces Bucky no estaba seguro que su amigo podría sobrevivir a las palizas que eso podría causarle.

Supo que tenía que proteger a Steve de lo que los demás pensaran de ellos. Porque eran los mejores amigos, y no había nada malo en ello.  No había nada malo en que estuviesen juntos.

Tomó la decisión de conseguir un trabajo, empezar a buscar algunas chicas para él y Steve. Tal vez con chicas alrededor, la gente se daría cuenta de que no había nada extraño entre ellos. Steve no era un pecador, y no había nada malo con él. Bucky podía confrontar a cualquiera que tratara de decir algo de ellos, podía cargar con las palizas, y así Steve estaría a salvo. Y para asegurarse de que eso pasara, Bucky tendría que hacer algunos pequeños ajustes en la forma en que haría las cosas. Eso no significaba que él y Steve no podrían pasar tiempo juntos; y significaba que debía asegurarse de poder estar ahí cuando Steve enfermara y lo necesitara. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que los otros vieran lo que querían, que se dieran cuenta de que no había nada malo con Steve. 

Bucky no podía dejar que Steve saliera perjudicado por él.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** Agosto de 1936 **

** Steve 17 años; Bucky 18 años  **

Steve caminó lentamente, llegando a la esquina para dirigirse hacia su apartamento lleno de un vacío que él nunca imaginó que podría sentir alguna vez. Sentía como si el mundo entero estuviese llegando a su fin. Toda su infancia se había ido, y ahora tenía que comportarse como un hombre. Bucky trabajaba desde hacía al menos un año, mientras que él se había dedicado a cuidar a su madre. Sabía que tenía que conseguir un trabajo y cubrir los gastos aún más ahora que antes. A los ojos de la sociedad, se había convertido en un hombre desde hacía un año, pero lo único que sentía era que él seguía siendo ese pequeño niño que necesitaba a su mamá. 

Al dar vuelta en la esquina, encontró a Bucky caminando hacia él –en parte, estaba agradecido por la presencia de su amigo, aunque por ahora deseaba estar solo. Era como una guerra que se libraba en su interior, y no sabía qué parte ganaría. —Te estuvimos buscando. Mis amigos querían llevarte al cementerio —le dijo Bucky con voz serena mientras subían las escaleras hacia el departamento. 

Steve recordó haber visto a Bucky esperándolo, pero sólo había pensado en salir de ahí. No quería que su amigo lo viera quebrarse, y sabía que eso sucedería. —Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero... quería estar solo —explicó, sabiendo que el otro entendería, puesto que se había sentido igual cuando su madre falleció.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —le preguntó. Recordaba que el funeral de su madre había sido hermoso, a pesar de la lluvia que cayó ese día. Cómo había sentido que todo terminaba. Su padre se había vuelto a casar después de un año, y Bucky odiaba vivir en la casa del viejo; la casa de la familia de Steve era más como su hogar. Sus padres siempre habían sido buenos y lo habían aceptado. Steve siempre había querido a su madre y honraba a su padre. Esto había sido un duro golpe para su amigo y Bucky estaba decidido a estar allí si todo lo que pudiera -si Steve se lo permitía.  

Steve no pudo ver a Bucky a los ojos mientras subían las escaleras. —Estuvo bien. Está cerca de papá —eso le había dado un poco de consuelo; sus padres estaban juntos otra vez. Ninguno de ellos volvería a sufrir. 

—Quería preguntarte... —empezó Bucky, y Steve supo exactamente lo que estaba ofreciéndole.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Buck, es sólo que...—Steve palpó el bolsillo del saco en busca de la llave, aún sin poder ver a su amigo a los ojos. Sabía que Bucky estaba tratando de animarlo, y lo apreciaba, pero era demasiado pronto. 

—Podemos poner los cojines en el suelo, como cuando éramos niños. Será divertido. Todo lo que tienes que hacer a cambio es bolear mis zapatos, o tal vez tirar la basura —Bucky pateó el ladrillo que estaba a un lado de la puerta, junto al barandal y se inclinó un poco para recoger la llave que ocultaban bajo él. Quería hacer algo para ayudar y sólo podía esperar a que Steve aceptara su oferta—. Anímate —le extendió la llave, intentando convencerlo.

—Gracias, Buck. Pero puedo hacerlo sólo —explicó Steve. No deseaba que su amigo se preocupara, o que sintiera que debía encargarse de él. Bucky había hecho suficiente por ellos en todos esos años y sentía que merecía algo mejor que sólo quedar estancado ayudándolo a salir adelante. Su amigo no tenía por qué cargar con él. Podía lograrlo, de alguna manera lo haría.  

Bucky levantó su mano y sujetó con ella a Steve por la parte trasera del cuello, inclinándose un poco para verlo a los ojos. —La cosa es, que no tienes qué hacerlo —trató de mantener la esperanza de que el otro  entendiera—. Estoy contigo, hasta el final de la línea, amigo.

Steve sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos ante la promesa de su amigo, y tuvo que cerrarlos. —Gracias, Bucky, pero de verdad, estaré bien.

Bucky unió su frente a la de Steve y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Quería que supiera que, sin importar lo que sucediera, sería su respaldo y permanecería con él, si Steve se lo permitía. —Sé que lo harás, pero no siempre tienes por qué hacer las cosas por ti mismo. Eres todo lo que tengo, Steve, y siempre me has apoyado. Déjame ser tu apoyo por una vez, ¿por favor? Tú eres todo lo bueno en este maldito mundo y yo quiero estar ahí contigo. Quiero ayudar. No siempre tienes que hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, a veces puedes pedir ayuda y yo estaré allí. No importa lo que cueste, ¿Ok?

Steve encontró la mirada de Bucky y sólo vio en ella honestidad y cariño. Tal vez podía aceptarlo, tal vez no fuese el fin del mundo. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podía contar con alguien más. —Está bien, sólo...   dame algo de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero te prometo...

Bucky atrajo a Steve y lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. —Sabes en dónde encontrarme, ¿ok? Si no sé nada de ti en una semana, vendré y tiraré la puerta, ¿me oíste?

Steve solo pudo asentir porque no confiaba en su voz. Abrazó también a su amigo, y una vez más agradeció a Dios el regalo que era James Buchanan Barnes para él.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** Julio 2, 1938 **

** Steve 19 años; Bucky 21 años **

Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Steve, y Bucky maldecía su mala suerte. Nunca imaginó que llegaría a lastimarse en la maldita fábrica, justo un día después de haber planeado una sorpresa especial para Steve por su cumpleaños número 20. Era viernes, y sabía que tendría que estar recluido en cama algunos días mientras se recuperaba.  Maldita su suerte.

Lentamente, trató de meter la mano a su bolsillo para buscar la llave, pero su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado, y supo que sería imposible hacerlo. Y todo lo que podía pensar era en maldecir a su suerte. —Steve —llamó a la puerta, esperando que el otro joven estuviese ahí.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y Steve se asomara. —Buck, ¿qué diablos pasó? —exclamó mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para dejarlo entrar—.  Siéntate y dime qué pasó.

Cuidadosamente, Bucky se sentó en el sofá con sólo una leve mueca y mantuvo su brazo sujeto a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para soportar el dolor. —En serio, no es nada.  Tuve un pequeño accidente en la fábrica.

Steve tuvo deseos de darle un golpe a Bucky, pero sabía que eso no haría ninguna diferencia. Su amigo ya estaba sufriendo y realmente no lo sentiría. —¿Un pequeño accidente? Buck, tienes el brazo pegado al pecho con vendas, y eso me dice que no fue sólo un pequeño accidente —Steve fue a la cocina y sirvió un poco de agua y se la llevó a Bucky, dándosela con cuidado, temiendo lastimarlo innecesariamente al darle el vaso. —¿Te dieron algo para el dolor? —Preguntó mientras lo veía tratando de ponerse un poco más cómodo. 

—Me paré en donde no debía, creo. Es sólo un hombro dislocado, algunas costillas lastimadas, el labio roto. Me dijeron que lo mantuviera inmovilizado unos días, y que me tomara un par más. En una semana ya debo estar fresco como la lluvia —explicó Bucky adolorido. 

Steve sólo negó en desacuerdo. —Empiezo a pensar que no viste a ningún doctor real, sólo a esos malditos charlatanes de la fábrica.  Bucky... 

—Estaré bien, Steve. Puedo soportarlo, y casi no me duele —explicó Bucky tratando de aminorar el temor de su amigo—. Tendría que pasar algo más grave para sacarme de circulación.

—No sé, Buck...—empezó a decir Steve. Por su mama sabía cómo debía tratarse a una persona con un hombro dislocado. Ella había tratado algunos cuando ella era enfermera, y recordaba lo que necesitaría. Levantándose del sillón, fue al pequeño baño y alcanzó un par de aspirinas—. Mira, no es mucho pero deberá ayudarte con el dolor —sacó las pastillas y se las entregó a Bucky—. Déjame ayudarte a llegar a la cama para que puedas descansar. Y que mantengas el brazo inmovilizado te ayudará mucho, confía en mí —Bucky se arrastró cuidadosamente, levantándose del sofá y trató de tirar los cojines al piso. Steve inmediatamente le puso una mano sobre su hombro sano para detenerlo—.  ¿Qué estás haciendo?   

Bucky volteó a ver a Steve y suspiró. —Arreglo la cama —le explicó como si el otro hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo. La única vez que habían compartido la cama ya que habían crecido, fue cuando Steve estuvo enfermo.  Sólo lo hacían así en esas ocasiones.

Steve sonrió y cuidadosamente jaló a Bucky hacia el dormitorio. —Oh, vamos. Puedes dormir en la cama. Creo que será mejor para ti que el suelo.

La vista de Bucky fue de la cama a Steve y negó con un gesto. —No puedo obligarte a que duermas en el suelo, Steve —dijo a pesar de que sabía que esta no sería la primera vez que compartían la cama. Incluso lo habían hecho durante el invierno, mientras crecían, aún en años recientes, para mantener a Steve respirando. No era algo extraño para ellos acurrucarse uno junto al otro. Pero ahora era diferente. Steve estaba bien, y Bucky sentía que no tenía derecho a tomar ventaja de esta situación. Esta vez había sido su estupidez la que causara sus heridas, no las necesidades médicas de Steve.

—Podemos compartirla. De esta forma puedo estar seguro de que estarás bien. Tú has hecho esto por mí muchas veces —explicó Steve mientras deshacía con cuidado el cabestrillo que mantenía el brazo de Bucky pegado a su cuerpo—. Tendré cuidado de no patearte, y creo que estarás más cómodo...

Bucky solo asintió mientras Steve removía lentamente su chaqueta, el cabestrillo y la camisa, dejándolo sólo con la delgada camiseta, entonces lo ayudó con el cinturón y sus pantalones. Vio cómo el otro se recostaba lentamente en la cama, rodando sobre su lado izquierdo para evitar algún dolor. Steve se desvistió, quedando solo en camiseta y bóxers y se recostó junto a su amigo. Normalmente llegaba con rasguños y moretones, principalmente de peleas, pero esto era casi demasiado. Nunca le gustó cuando Bucky había empezado a trabajar en esa fábrica, todo el mundo sabía que había un accidente esperando suceder, pero su amigo le había jurado que sería cuidadoso y que no pasaría nada. —Piensas demasiado fuerte —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—.  Voy a estar bien, Steve.

—Lo sé, Buck. Ya lo sé —Steve puso la cabeza en la almohada y observó a Bucky que empezaba a dormirse en medio de un sueño doloroso. Sabía que no dormiría esa noche, pues alguien tenía que cuidar a su amigo, y sabía que nadie más lo haría bien.  
  
  


~~~***~~~***~~~***

** **

** Brooklyn, Abril de 1941 **

** Steve 22 años;  Bucky 24 años **

Bucky vio el papel en su mano y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Podía hacer esto, sabía que podía. Y sí, Stevie podría enfadarse, pero esto era la mejor solución. Los padres de ambos habían muerto: primero, el papá de Steve, entonces la mamá de Bucky; unos pocos años más tarde, la mamá de Steve, seguida muy de cerca por el papá de Bucky. Los dos se habían mudado juntos después de la muerte de la madre de Steve, puesto que Bucky sabía que no podría seguir viviendo con ese ebrio padre que tenía, y su amigo necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara. Por su parte, Steve creyó que podría salir adelante solo, hasta el momento en que el clima se hizo más frío y tuvo un fuerte ataque de asma que incluso Bucky juraba que podría ser el que terminara con su mejor amigo.  

Bucky no quería recordar todas esas veces que el sacerdote había ido ahí y le había dado a Steve el último sacramento. Él quería que Steve estuviese a salvo, que fuese capaz de convertirse en un jodido artista famoso después de ir a la escuela.  Steve era alguien, y conocería muchos buenos lugares.

Porque de alguna forma, Bucky sentía que él no iba a ningún lado. Había conseguido tres trabajos, uno en los muelles, otro en la tienda de la esquina, además de algunos rounds de box que podía conseguir. No era mucho, pero sí suficiente para pagar la renta, comprar alimento y que Steve no se preocupara de nada mientras iba a la escuela. Ambos sabían que se avecinaba la guerra. Tal vez no en ese año, más no cabía duda de que Estados Unidos se uniría a sus aliados para ir contra Hitler y sus secuaces si ésta duraba mucho más tiempo.

Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, Bucky abrió la puerta y caminó dentro del pequeño departamento que compartía con Steve. Éste estaba sentado en la mesa con su lápiz en su mano, dibujando. —Hola, Buck. ¿No se supone que debes estar en los muelles?

—Eh, bueno, acerca de eso... —empezó a decir Bucky mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello.

Steve dejó salir un profundo suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. —Ahh, Buck.  ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Por qué me reclamas, si yo no hice nada? —Dijo con enojo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y se acercaba a la pequeña nevera en la habitación—. Yo no hice nada. Ese imbécil decidió que tenía que 'recortar la grasa´, como nos dijo. Por supuesto que no podía tocar a ninguno de los chicos del sindicato, así que se fue por cualquier otro que no le diera problemas al despedirlo, y sólo dijo esa mierda de "gracias por su arduo trabajo, pero estás despedido ” —Bucky sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, la abrió y tomó un largo trago—. Así que, no hace falta decir que tengo libres mis noches por un par de días.

Steve levantó el brazo y golpeó a Bucky en la mano con el lápiz. —Estaremos bien por un rato. Vendí un par de dibujos, y mi trabajo va bien. Al parecer, pronto seré promovido. Puedo saltarme las clases de verano, además, aún tienes las sesiones de boxeo y el trabajo temporal en la tienda... 

—No vas a dejar la escuela, Steve...

—Estaremos bien. Además, puedo conseguir algún trabajillo de medio tiempo en el nuevo almacén, y no sería tan pesado...

—Steve, no vas a dejar la escuela.

—¿Por qué no? No podemos pagarla ahora, y sólo la dejaré durante el verano.  ¿Por qué gastar ese dinero?

—¡Maldición, Steve! —Bucky golpeó la botella contra la mesa y se levantó—. Mira, de verdad que esto me preocupa. Tú tienes un futuro, uno muy bueno. Tienes la oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien, y para eso necesitas tomar esas clases.  Y es el final de la discusión.  

—Bucky, puedo dejarla por unos meses hasta que las cosas se estabilicen. Puedo volver en el otoño, y así podríamos ahorrar ese dinero. Además, no es correcto que tú trabajes tanto. También podrías estar en la escuela.

Bucky solo negó con la cabeza y se rió. —Nah. Mira, Steve —dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante—. Tú tienes talento, real talento. Podrías hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, podrías... no sé, demonios; trabajar para Disney o para uno de esos lugares de libros de cómics. Podrías llevar tu arte al MET.

—Buck...

—No, escucha. Es cierto.  Sé que no me crees, pero es verdad. Y yo quiero eso para ti. Si hay alguien que merece salir de este hoyo del infierno y hacerse un nombre, ese eres tú —Bucky fijó su mirada en la de Steve, tratando de que sus palabras tuviesen sentido, intentando hacer que el otro joven lo entendiera. —Puedes hacer lo que tú desees. Tienes habilidades, y lo mereces. Te tocó jugar una muy mala carta, y es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad de hacer algo grande, y de que te permitas ver a los ojos a todos esos imbéciles que dijeron que no lograrías hacer nada, y decirles que pueden meterse sus comentarios en donde mejor les parezca. 

—Tú también mereces hacer tu vida, Bucky. ¿Por qué crees que soy diferente a ti?

Bucky se recargó en la silla y se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Yo no tengo nada, Steve.  No tengo habilidades, ni talento. No tengo nada... solo a ti.  Tú eres mi familia, y eres todo lo que tengo. No llegaré muy lejos boxeando, demonios, si casi estoy en la edad de que me consideren demasiado viejo para ello. Los únicos trabajos que puedo encontrar, ya que no tengo ninguna otra preparación, es en los muelles, o siendo el maldito chico repartidor del mercado de la esquina. Tú siempre has sido la esperanza, el que tiene las oportunidades, y muy bien lo mereces.  No voy a dejar que renuncies a eso.

Steve dejó el lápiz en la mesa y vio a su amigo. —Buck, tú también eres alguien que vale la pena. No dejes que algún idiota te diga otra cosa. Eres inteligente, y talentoso.

—Pero tú lo eres más que yo, Steve. No puedes negarlo. Así que continuarás con tus clases y no te preocuparás por lo que pueda venir —Bucky metió la mano al bolsillo y sintió el roce del pedazo de papel. —De hecho, ya tengo las cosas bajo control.

Steve lo observó, preguntándose qué nueva intriga le confiaría. —¿Qué hiciste ahora, Buck? No me digas que fuiste con los tipos del bar y les pediste trabajo.  Sabes quiénes son ellos...

—Nah, no soy tan estúpido.  No... esto es... —Bucky se levantó y tomó más aire, dejando el papel sobre la mesa—. Me iré al entrenamiento básico en una semana —vio que Steve levantaba la hoja de papel, abriéndola. —Y pensé, ¿por qué no? Era muy probable que en algún momento me llamaran, así que por qué no hacerlo de una vez. Es un trabajo estable, y quién sabe, cuando termine el año de voluntariado, tendré ya un entrenamiento. Algo que sea capaz de hacer bien. 

—¿Te enrolaste en el Ejército? ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? —Preguntó Steve sin quitar los ojos de la forma de reclutamiento frente a él. El sello 1A en la esquina del mismo, acreditaba a Bucky para cumplir con ese deber.

—Lo había estado pensando desde hace un tiempo. He visto que muchos de mi edad han sido llamados, y sabía que mi nombre estaba entre los siguientes. Y como ahora necesitamos dinero, imaginé que no estaría mal que me les adelantara. Nunca me ha gustado esperar —Bucky le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que Steve pensaba de él que era el mejor. 

—¿Qué pasa si tienes que ir a la guerra, Buck? ¿Habías considerado eso? Solías decir que no te gustaría terminar como nuestros padres —increpó, aún sin poder asimilarlo. Porque Steve era quien siempre había deseado entrar al ejército. Bucky siempre estuvo de acuerdo también en eso, aunque no le entusiasmaba la idea.

Bucky se rió mientras encogía un poco los hombros. —Diablos, Steve. No vamos a ir a la guerra. Al igual que yo, bien sabes que envían sólo a los suplentes, y pienso que dejarán que los Aliados manejen la situación.  De ninguna manera esos malditos alemanes vendrán aquí. ¿Y los Japos?  Ellos tienen cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Estamos demasiado lejos como para que esta Guerra nos alcance, no va a suceder —tomó otro trago de su cerveza y volvió a dejarla en la mesa—.  Pero si ocurre, entonces iremos.  Esta es mi oportunidad, Steve. Es mi oportunidad para hacer algo por mí mismo, conseguir algún entrenamiento en un año, y así podré volver y hacer algo. Así podríamos salir de este agujero y hacerla en grande.   

Steve no pudo cuestionar la idea. Así como él deseaba tanto enlistarse, también sabía que nunca podría hacerlo por sus problemas de salud. No a menos que el país cambiara sus ideas acerca de eso cuando la guerra les llegara. Podría ir a la escuela, graduarse y tal vez ser prospecto a enrolarse como oficial especializado, o como había dicho Bucky, iniciar sus propios libros de historietas si quería. —Entonces, en una semana, ¿eh?

Bucky asintió y sonrió. —Así es. Creo que de verdad querían que saliera de aquí. Pero mira, creo que no necesitaré el dinero que me paguen, porque el viejo Tío Sam provee todo lo que necesitaré, así que te enviaré el dinero y lo usarás para mantener el departamento. 

—No puedo tomar tu dinero, Bucky. Sabes que puedo hacer esto por mí mismo.

—Ya lo sé, pero necesitas ir a la escuela, y tal vez este lugar no sea mucho, pero... bueno, es nuestra casa. Además, necesitaré un lugar en dónde quedarme cuando tenga mis días libres, y ambos necesitaremos un lugar cuando termine el año de entrenamiento, ¿cierto? —razonó Bucky. Tenía que sostener ese pensamiento, porque sabía que Steve estaría renuente a la idea de tomar el dinero sin que él estuviese ahí, pero Bucky no escucharía ninguna queja—. Así que termina la escuela, y yo pretenderé que soy un militar o lo que sea. Tú mantienes este lugar agradable y cálido para cuando llegue a casa. Sencillo. No sería diferente de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, en realidad. De todos modos, con tres trabajos al día, casi no he estado viviendo aquí.

Steve observó el papel y de nuevo volteó con Bucky. —Bien, de acuerdo. Pero yo pagaré la mayor parte de los gastos, sin discusión.  Porque seré yo quien esté viviendo aquí.

Bucky se inclinó sobre la mesa y estrechó su mano. —Es un trato —después de poner términos y estar de acuerdo con ellos, Steve se levantó y fue al refrigerador por una cerveza. —¿Sabes? Tengo una semana libre. ¿Qué dices si vamos al centro?  Buscamos algunas chicas y nos vamos a algún bar.

Steve sacudió la cabeza mientras sonreía.  Ese era Bucky...

Capítulo 2: Parte 2

Notas:

 Esta parte hablará de Pearl Harbor y lo que sucede con Steve y Bucky. Tengo mucho por explicar (enlaces e información en las notas finales del último capítulo, si te interesa)

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** **

** Brooklyn, Diciembre de 1941 **

** **

** Bucky 24 años, Steve 23 años **

** **

Bucky bajó del tren, con la bolsa colgando de un hombro y caminó hacia el subterráneo. 

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había estado en casa, después del entrenamiento básico y una pequeña capacitación. Cuando se enlistó no estaba seguro de qué esperar, si era lo que debía hacer. Lo último que hubiera pensado era que el Ejército era un buen lugar para él, por lo menos a largo plazo; sin embargo, hasta ahora Bucky estaba disfrutándolo. Lo único que le había faltado era Steve, pero por suerte, pensó, iba a ver al joven pronto. 

Siempre supo que era guapo, pero ahora no sólo atraía las miradas de las chicas, también algunas personas de edad le sonreían al verlo, o le hacían algún comentario agradable. Respeto, pensó. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que era alguien que valía la pena. Inclinando un poco su gorra a manera de saludo a una de las ancianas en la esquina, Bucky se dirigió calle abajo hacia la casa. Pateó el ladrillo y alcanzó la llave bajo él, abrió la puerta y bajó su bolsa al piso. Con los brazos abiertos, Bucky sonrió.  —¡Cariño, estoy en casa!

Steve salió de la pequeña habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  —¡Buck!  ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Bucky rió mientras Steve se acercaba, dándole un apretado abrazo.  —Hace más o menos una hora —retrocediendo un poco, Bucky le echó una buena mirada a Steve haciendo un gesto resignado al ver la herida cicatrizando en su labio—. Veo que sigues metiéndote en problemas. ¿Qué fue esta vez?

Steve solo hizo una negación con su cabeza y se apartó de su amigo, permitiéndole entrar completamente al departamento.  —Bueno, ya sabes. Los gatos también necesitan que alguien los salve —dijo riendo.

—Y lo peor es que te creo —aceptó alegre, sentándose en el pequeño sillón que tenían—. Pero te ves bastante bien. Veo que te has preocupado por cuidarte, ¿cierto?

—Rayos, Buck. Soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de mí mismo, ya lo sabes —Steve alcanzó dos cervezas y se sentó junto a su amigo—.  ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

—Dos semanas —dijo Bucky mientras dejaba su gorra en el brazo del sillón y tomaba un trago de la cerveza—. Empecé con la infantería, pero al parecer, el Oficial a Cargo vio algo en mí, creo.  Quiere enviarme a un entrenamiento especial.

El rostro de Steve se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa, y golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Bucky.  —Te lo he estado diciendo por años, pero hasta ahora te das cuenta —su amigo se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Te ves bien de verde.  Nunca creí que vería este día. Soldado Barnes. Ahora tendrás a todas las chicas haciendo fila para que las invites a salir.

Bucky se acomodó en el sillón, pasando un brazo por el respaldo del mismo.  —Si nada más al venir para acá me di cuenta… Creo que es verdad lo que dicen, que todas las chicas aman a los hombres en uniforme —y se inclinó un poco para susurrar en el oído de Steve—.  Pero tú siempre serás mi favorito.

Steve se rió al empujar levemente a Bucky lejos de sí.  —¿Sabes que eres un idiota?

—Mocoso —le respondió Bucky, agradecido internamente porque parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Su amistad se conservaba fresca y genuina, a pesar de los meses que había pasado lejos del otro. Todavía se preocupaba constantemente por Steve, porque el joven siempre había tenido problemas con su salud, además de ese perpetuo hábito de meterse en peleas, y temía que alguna vez se esforzara más allá de sus límites, causándose daño, o que hiciera algo estúpido. —Pero lo has hecho muy bien. No has tenido problemas graves como para ir al hospital, ¿verdad? 

—Bucky, confía en mí; estoy bien. Las cuentas están pagadas, voy bien en la escuela. Y para el verano, estaré terminando la carrera. Tengo un buen trabajo, bueno, al menos es un trabajo decente. No hay necesidad de que te preocupes —explicó Steve por millonésima vez. Sabía que Bucky se preocupaba y agradecía mucho tener a alguien cerca que se aseguraba de que no se esforzara al límite, pero había veces en que sentía que su amigo se volvía sobreprotector—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan relajado.

Bucky sacudió la cabeza como si estuviese asombrado de que las cosas estuviesen sucediendo así.  —Lo estoy —se movió un poco, quedando frente a él—. Y déjame decirte, Stevie, que creo que he encontrado mi lugar. Después del básico, mi nuevo CO dijo que soy demasiado bueno como para estar en la infantería, así que se puso a trabajar para que yo fuese admitido en ese entrenamiento especial. Dice que tengo buen ojo para las cosas —acomodándose, Bucky pasó su mano por su cabello—. Podría ser Sargento en un año, Steve.

—¿Entonces planeas quedarte ahí? Firmaste sólo por un año.

—Bueno, sí. Tendré que re enlistarme después del año para este entrenamiento, pero… No sé, Steve. Por primera vez desde que puedo recordar, la gente me respeta. Ya no soy más el chico estúpido que no sabía hacer nada; ya soy alguien. Estoy entre los primeros de mi unidad, y tengo gente que viene a pedirme ayuda. Aquí… no sé, era como si sólo fuese el tipo ignorante al que nadie quería escuchar, y que sólo era bueno por tener músculos y nada más.  Y ahora…

Steve puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo.  —Finalmente vieron lo que yo he sabido toda la vida.  Estoy orgulloso de ti, Bucky.

A su vez, Bucky posó su mano sobre la de Steve y sonrió.  —Gracias, amigo.

—¿Qué piensan los chicos de tu unidad? ¿Iremos a la guerra? —preguntó Steve. En parte, esperaba que los Estados Unidos finalmente se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y que se necesitaba hacer algo más para detener el conflicto, y no sólo enviar un poquito de ayuda. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que si estallaba la guerra, Bucky sería enviado hacia ella... sin él. 

—Algunos piensan que sí.  Yo no lo sé. También hay algunos que esperan que no. Sólo quieren cumplir con el año de voluntariado y largarse al diablo, pero quién sabe. Eso es algo que la gente de altos rangos decide por nosotros, pequeños soldaditos  —Bucky había pensado en ello. Sentía que los Estados Unidos se unirían pronto a los Aliados, pero también creía que a menos que ocurriera algo, la guerra podría continuar sin ellos. Los Estados Unidos se mantenían felizmente ignorantes y fuera de la pelea. Sólo habían participado en una guerra, y no estaban dispuestos a volver a eso—.  Algunas cosas que has escuchado sí están ocurriendo allá, Steve. Los alemanes están subiendo a la gente a trenes como si fuesen ganado, y quién sabe qué hacen con ellos.   

Steve asintió con un gesto; trataba de leer el Times cada día, esperando que algo pudiese cambiar, que alguien pudiese finalmente derrotar a los alemanes y entonces todo se acabaría. Muchos inocentes estaban siendo asesinados a diestra y siniestra, y no parecía correcto que los Estados Unidos sólo permanecieran al margen y permitieran que esto ocurriese, que el resto del mundo estuviese sufriendo y ellos sólo se quedaran ahí, viendo lo que ocurría.  —Bueno, es suficiente.  Tenemos dos semanas, así que, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? 

Bucky le sonrió a Steve, y una vez más se sintió bendecido por tenerlo como su familia.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

—Hey, Stevie. La radio aun funciona bien, ¿verdad?  —preguntó Bucky algunos días después de haber llegado en licencia. Ambos habían estado saliendo mucho al centro, y difícilmente pasaban algo de tiempo en el pequeño departamento cuando Steve no estaba en la escuela o en el trabajo. Bucky pasaba el tiempo que Steve no estaba, caminando por el viejo vecindario, viendo si algo había cambiado, aunque se hubiese ido sólo por algunos meses. 

—Estaba funcionando antes de que trajeras tu lamentable trasero a casa, pero quién sabe qué le habrás hecho en estos días que no he estado vigilándote —bromeó Steve desde la habitación. Ambos habían decidido pasar el domingo tranquilamente, escuchando algún partido de foot ball en la radio y relajarse. Bucky tenía todavía una semana de licencia antes de volver al entrenamiento, y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiese.

—Idiota —le dijo Bucky mientras alcanzaba la radio y buscaba el juego. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, disfrutando su desayuno y alguna cerveza mientras Steve dibujaba en su libreta. Era un día agradable, sin presiones ni preocupaciones, y sin tener que salir de casa. Normalmente no tenían tiempos acordes para pasarla juntos y descansar, y Bucky se había propuesto a hacer algo al respecto. A pesar de que ahora tenía nuevos amigos en el ejército, ninguno de ellos se comparaba con Steve. Ambos habían sido amigos desde siempre, y se conocían uno al otro mejor que a sí mismos. Entre ambos, trataban de hacer sus vidas de manera fácil. 

Entonces sucedió. El mundo se vino abajo frente a ellos.

Los Dodgers justo habían hecho una anotación en el segundo cuarto, superando a los Gigantes 7 a 0. Eran casi las 2:30 de la tarde, cuando todo llegó a su fin.

__

_ “Empieza a correr y llega alrededor de la línea de la yarda tres. Ward Cuff viene por el lado izquierdo hasta la yarda diez. Hermoso bloqueo hecho por Leeman, y Cuff aún sigue en pie hasta la veinticinco, pero lo golpean, y duro. Están en la yarda veintisiete. Bruiser Kinard hace el tackle.”  _

__

_ “Interrumpimos esta transmisión para traerles un importante comunicado de la prensa unida. ‘FLASH DESDE WASHINGTON.: LA CASA BLANCA ANUNCIA QUE PEARL HARBOR HA SIDO ATACADA POR LOS JAPONESES. PERMANEZCAN SINTONIZADOS PARA SABER MÁS DE LOS FUTUROS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE SERAN TRANSMITIDOS INMEDIATAMENTE DE QUE SEAN RECIBIDOS."  _

Bucky no alcanzó a dar el trago a su bebida, mientras que Steve soltó el lápiz y vio hacia la radio como si estuviese incendiándose.  —¿Buck?  ¿Acaban de decir…?

—Nah. No puede ser. Nadie sería tan estúpido, ¿no? Es como esa maldita cosa de Orson Wells —dijo Bucky aun sin creerlo—.  No puede ser.

Steve se levantó de inmediato para alcanzar la radio y empezó a buscar otra estación, para ver si habían escuchado bien.  —Sí… podría ser —comentó con voz baja, tratando de encontrar la estación de la CBS y a John Daly.

__

_  “Interrumpimos este programa para traerles un boletín especial; los Japoneses han atacado Pearl Harbor en Hawaii por aire, ha anunciado el presidente Roosevelt.” _

Bucky rápidamente dejó la botella en el suelo y corrió a la habitación para vestirse.  —Mira Steve. Tengo que ir a la estación y ver qué está ocurriendo. Quédate aquí… averigua lo que puedas —Bucky se puso los zapatos y se colocó su abrigo—. Mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bucky, ¿y si…?

—Aún no hay guerra, Steve. No hasta que Roosevelt diga lo contrario. Sólo voy a presentarme y dejarles saber en dónde estoy. Volveré antes de lo que te imaginas. De cualquier forma, si me envían allá ahora, tendré que volver por mi equipo. Estaré bien  —Bucky fue apresuradamente a la puerta y la abrió, aprensivo—. ¿Por qué no traes a la Señora Johnson aquí? Sé que su radio está descompuesta.  De esa forma…

—Yo me encargo de traerla, Buck. Apresúrate —Steve vio cuando Bucky salió rápidamente por la puerta y ocultó la cabeza entre sus manos. Lo que tanto temían había ocurrido, y ahora debían ir a la guerra otra vez. Aunque muchos estaban preparados para ello, las cosas habían cambiado. Habían sido atacados, la seguridad que tenían se había ido. Ya no podían quedarse sentados en el banquillo, esperando. ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron? ¿Habría otro ataque, esta vez cerca de casa? Diablos, ¿estarían los alemanes asentados en la bahía, listos para disparar? La paz que se había instalado en el pequeño apartamento la semana pasada se rompió cuando las bombas cayeron sobre territorio de los Estados Unidos. 

Steve se levantó, yendo por sus zapatos, y rápidamente fue al departamento de al lado, a casa de la Señora Johnson. Pudo escuchar los sollozos y expresiones de incredulidad viniendo de los otros departamentos del vecindario, incluso de la calle. Llamó a la puerta, y esperó hasta que la anciana abrió.  —Steve. No creí que te vería hoy, no con James estando en casa. Entra, estoy preparando algo de pan.

—No, gracias, señora —Steve tomó aire, tratando de imaginarse cómo iba a tomar ella la noticia, puesto que parecía que nadie le había informado—.  Pearl Harbor fue atacada. Tenemos la radio encendida, y pensamos… quiero decir, quizá quiera escuchar algo de esto. 

La señora Johnson se paralizó por un momento, y lentamente se volvió a ver a Steve desde el corredor de su pequeña cocina.  —¿Qué? No.  No puede ser…

—Lo dijeron en las noticias. Tengo sintonizado el World Today, Bucky fue a la estación para ver qué ha ocurrido… —Steve pasó su mano por su cabello todavía sin creerlo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar—. Si lo desea, puede venir con nosotros, o yo podría traer la radio aquí.

Steve volvió a su apartamento y agarró la radio para llevarla al apartamento de la señora Johnson. Escribió una rápida nota para Bucky, y que así supiera en dónde estaría, y volvió a salir de prisa. Dejó la radio en la salita de ella y subió el volumen. Cuando se sentaron a escuchar, más y más vecinos empezaron a llegar al lugar, todos esperando saber algo más.

Mientras Steve veía más caras conocidas, supo que el sentimiento de todos era el mismo: impotencia, vulnerabilidad, pérdida. Tal parecía que el mundo en verdad estaba llegando a su fin. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***

Pasaron un par de horas más antes de que Bucky pudiese volver al departamento.  —Steve —llamó cuando abrió la puerta.  Una pequeña nota cayó a sus pies.

**_ Le llevé la radio a la señora Johnson.  _ ** **_ Encuéntrame allá. S. _ **

Bucky tomó un profundo respiro al saber que Steve estaba a salvo. Después de abrir la puerta y no encontrarlo inmediatamente en el sillón, había sentido pánico. Todo era un desastre y le preocupaba que Steve hubiese tenido un ataque o algo peor. Nueva York podría ser atacada como Pearl Harbor. Yendo a la pequeña cocina, Bucky sacó la botella de Whisky y salió hacia el departamento contiguo. Una vez que entró, buscó de inmediato a Steve y la fría garra de la preocupación lo abandonó. Su amigo estaba a salvo, y no parecía estar al borde de un ataque de asma.  —¡Bucky! —le gritó el otro en cuanto lo vio, levantándose del piso para ir con él. —¿Y? 

—Nada aún. Nos han dicho que en cuanto sepan más… —Bucky vio a su alrededor al pequeño grupo reunido y dejó salir un largo suspiro—.  ¿Has sabido tú algo?

—Bombardearon la bahía, todos los barcos. Acabaron con el campo Hickman y la base, ¿qué era…?

—El campo Wheeler —susurró Bucky, cerrando los ojos—. La base de la Fuerza Aérea. Algunos chicos del entrenamiento básico fueron enviados ahí  —se recargó contra la pared y apretó con fuerza la botella que sostenía —.  Joder, Stevie. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Steve abrazó a Bucky, tratando de ofrecerle algo de consuelo. No sabía que su amigo pudiese conocer a alguien en ese lugar, pero no era una sorpresa. Siempre fue bueno haciendo amigos, siempre lo había sido. No debía ser una sorpresa para él saber que algunos de los tipos que su amigo conoció hubiesen estado ahí.  —Estoy seguro de que están bien, Buck —dijo, y éste solo pudo asentir, con la vista perdida en la pared. Sabiendo que Bucky necesitaba escuchar las noticias, Steve lo soltó, sujetándolo por una mano y lo hizo entrar. —No están seguros de cuántos muertos hay. Pero dijeron que Japón declaró la guerra hace unos diez minutos, a nosotros y a Gran Bretaña. Es una locura, Bucky. Hay reportes de bombardeos en Manila y Guam, y a algunos barcos en altamar… nadie está muy seguro de lo que está ocurriendo.

Bucky lentamente se llevó la botella a los labios y tomó un gran trago. No sabía cuándo podría tener algo como esto otra vez, o demonios, si alguien podría alguna vez tener algo así en el futuro.  —La estación estaba sumida en pánico; todos reunidos alrededor del teletipo y la radio. Había tipos en el teléfono, esperando órdenes —el pánico que Bucky pudo ver en el rostro de todos ahí aún permanecía en su mente—. Maldita sea, Steve. Las calles están prácticamente vacías. Todos están en los bares o en cualquier lugar en donde puedan escuchar la radio. Incluso la gente está diciendo que el fin del mundo está cerca. Vi a varias madres abrazando a sus hijos, llorando… gente corriendo, tratando de encontrar un lugar en donde protegerse, como si Central Park estuviese siendo bombardeado. Estaban esos tipos en una esquina, demonios, ni siquiera puedo recordar en dónde estaban diciendo que esto era una conspiración. Que nuestro maldito gobernador planeó esto —Bucky tomó otro trago y le pasó la botella a Steve—.  Todo el jodido mundo se está volviendo loco.

La señora Johnson se acercó a los dos jóvenes y les sonrió.  —Vengan, muchachos.  Hay un buen lugar en el sofá para ustedes.

—Gracias, señora —dijo Steve, mientras los dos amigos caminaron hacia el sofá. Los ojos de todos en el cuarto estaban fijos en ellos, sabiendo que pronto Bucky debía irse a la guerra. Él era el único del edificio que lo haría. Steve sabía que su amigo pronto tendría que irse, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que pudiesen verse otra vez, si es que volvía. Steve se prometió que, sin importar cómo, se aseguraría de que Bucky tuviese sus últimos días ahí en forma agradable.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***

__

_ “…Ayer, 7 de Diciembre de 1941  _ — _ una fecha en la que recordaremos esta infamia _ — _ los Estados Unidos de América fueron repentina y deliberadamente atacados por las fuerzas navales y aéreas del Imperio de Japón.” _

Nadie se fue del departamento de la señora Johnson en la noche. Las personas durmieron en donde pudieron, y cuando pudieron hacerlo, esperando y deseando escuchar algo más. Cualquier palabra que les dijese qué estaba ocurriendo en el Pacífico.  ¿Cuántos habían muerto? ¿Cómo era posible que esto sucediese?  ¿Cómo es que no se habían enterado? ¿Cuántos de sus jóvenes podrían perder la vida en los años siguientes? ¿Y qué de Alemania? Todas esas preguntas no tenían respuestas reales, pero todos sabían que la vida que habían conocido, había cambiado en las últimas 24 horas. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. ¿Podrían sentirse a salvo nuevamente?

La gente iba y venía en el pequeño departamento, trayendo comida y bebidas, pero todos guardaban silencio tan pronto como empezaban las noticias, y éstas sólo en la programación normal.

Algunos se habían ido a dormir creyendo que solo habían fallecido 104 personas, y que había solo 300 heridos, pero no fue sino hasta una hora antes de que el Presidente hablara, cuando se dio la noticia de cuántas vidas se habían perdido. 

****

** Las cifras de víctimas en Hawai se estiman ahora en 3.000, incluyendo 1.500 muertes ** , habían anunciado y todos habían dejado de respirar.

Cuando escucharon el informe del Presidente, todos voltearon a ver a Steve y a Bucky. Las palabras 'muchas vidas estadounidenses se han perdido' golpearon profundamente en todos sus corazones, y algunas de las mujeres en la sala lloraron abiertamente. Bucky de vez en cuando sujetaba la mano de Steve simplemente para asegurarse de que algo era real, ya que parecía que nada más lo era a su alrededor.

Los barcos habían lanzado torpedos entre las costas de San Francisco y Hawaii, ataques en Malaya, Hong Kong, Guam, las Islas Filipinas, la isla Wake, Midway. ¿Cómo pudieron realizar tantos ataques sin que nadie se enterase? ¿Cómo pudieron los japoneses obtener semejante fuerza y golpear tan mortalmente a los Aliados sin una palabra de por medio? El miedo, Bucky lo supo, se enraizaría en los corazones y los espíritus de muchos americanos en los días siguientes. Hasta que ellos pudiesen llevar a sus tropas al conflicto, y ganar la guerra. 

_  “Como el Comandante en Jefe de la Armada y la Marina, he dado órdenes de que se tomen todas las medidas necesarias para nuestra defensa. Nuestra nación recordará por siempre el carácter de estos terribles ataques contra nosotros.”  _ Y ahí estaba, Bucky lo supo. La Declaración de Guerra.  _"No importa el tiempo que nos lleve a superar esta premeditada invasión, el pueblo Estadounidense en su justo derecho, logrará la victoria absoluta."_

Steve paseo su vista alrededor del cuarto. Todos sabían lo que seguiría diciendo, y no sería una sorpresa. Incluso si el estado de guerra no se declarara directamente, ahí estaba. ¿Cuántos de sus hijos y esposos, amigos y familiares serían requeridos en los días siguientes? Steve no estaba seguro. Sabía que Bucky tendría que irse pronto, incluso si tenía que quedarse hasta el final de la semana _._

__

_ "Con confianza en nuestras fuerzas armadas, con la determinación ilimitada de nuestra gente, obtendremos el inevitable triunfo – y que Dios nos ayude. Le he pedido al Congreso que, desde el ataque no provocado y cobarde realizado por Japón el domingo 7 de diciembre de 1941, se declare que el estado de guerra existe ahora entre los Estados Unidos y el imperio japonés." _

Y ahí estaba.  La Guerra.  Steve solo pudo guardar la esperanza de poder enlistarse. No deseaba pensar en todos esos hombres que irían a pelear, a tratar de prevenir otros ataques similares a ese, mientras él ‘sólo permanecía a salvo en casa.’ Sabía que Bucky no estaría de acuerdo, y vaya que si lo sabía, pues siempre lo había rescatado de cualquier pelea. Pero también sabía en ese momento que no quería que nadie se sintiera así de nuevo, que nadie podría hacerles sentir pequeños y asustados. No si él podía hacer algo al respecto. 

—Bueno, esto es todo —dijo Bucky—.  Estamos en guerra. No ha sido una sorpresa, pero… —poniéndose de pie, salió del pequeño departamento y sacó un cigarrillo. Cuando Steve lo siguió, sólo se encogió de hombros—. Me dije a mí mismo que nunca más fumaría, pero después del Básico, esto parecía… 

Steve se recargó en el barandal, a un lado de Bucky y observó la ciudad. Era algo extraño que en 24 horas, su forma de ver las cosas cambiara drásticamente. Incluso la ciudad parecía distinta, el cielo nocturno, todo. Ya no eran más esos jovencitos que protegían el vecindario, ahora se habían convertido en hombres, en un mundo en guerra. Steve bajó la vista a la calle y le hizo una seña a Bucky cuando un auto se detuvo ahí. Sintió que el miedo lo envolvía cuando vio el verde uniforme del hombre, quien se dirigió hacia ellos. Bucky tiró el cigarrillo y fue a encontrarlo. Adquiriendo una posición firme, Bucky saludó.  —Señor.

—Soldado Barnes —asintió el hombre, regresando el saludo—. Debe reportarse a la estación mañana a las 0900 horas.  Necesitamos que inicie su entrenamiento, de inmediato.  (ASAP: As 

Soon As Possible, por sus siglas en inglés)

—Sí, señor.  Estaré ahí —Bucky permaneció firme mientras observaba al hombre volver al auto y alejarse del lugar. Fue así, simple, rápido. Bucky supo que ellos debían estar avisando a todos los hombres en servicio activo del área, dejándoles saber que el momento había llegado. Regresó, subiendo las escaleras y volteó hacia el departamento de la señora Johnson—.  Bien, tendré que irme mañana.  

Steve solo pudo asentir; había temido esto, deseando también que hubiesen tenido más tiempo.  — Bueno, todavía nos queda esta noche. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar, calle abajo? Por los tiempos pasados. Tal vez podamos disfrutar de una película o algo así.

Bucky solo sonrió, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Steve.  —Sabes que es lo mejor que he escuchado en todo el día. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo —rápidamente fueron por sus chaquetas y cerraron su apartamento. Despidiéndose de la señora Johnson y todos los que se encontraban con ella, se dirigieron aprisa al bar. Como en casi todas partes, el lugar estaba a reventar. La gente se reunía en cualquier parte que podía para escuchar las noticias; Bucky y Steve encontraron un lugarcito en una esquina del mismo y ordenaron sus tragos y un poco de comida. —No iré a pelear de inmediato.  Aún tengo qué terminar mi entrenamiento. Y deben darme mis órdenes.  Rayos, quién sabe a dónde me enviarán. Todo lo que sé es que podrían enviarme al maldito Texas o algún otro lugar lejos de las batallas.

—Dudo que eso pase —Steve estaba orgulloso de Bucky; lo había estado desde que el joven había decidido enlistarse, pero ahora todo era diferente. Su amigo no estaba sirviendo en tiempos de paz, y había decidido re enlistarse, por lo que ambos sabían que eventualmente Bucky se dirigiría a la guerra. Aunque Steve no esperaba que sucediese tan pronto—. ¿Cuánto dura el entrenamiento?

—Un par de meses. Tal vez pueda tomar un tiempo libre en primavera para volver y, bueno… todo dependerá del entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que querrán enviarme al frente pronto, pero quién sabe —Bucky mordió su sándwich y sonrió—.  Hey, no te preocupes por mí.  Estaré de vuelta antes de que pienses que me he ido. Entonces quedaremos con un par de chicas y saldremos a pasear al centro.  Quiero estar aquí para tu graduación. 

—Ya lo veremos —dijo Steve mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza—. Parece demasiado lejano, y bueno… no sé. ¿De qué sirve la escuela de arte, Buck cuando tenemos una guerra encima?

Bucky dejó la comida en el plato y observó críticamente a su amigo.  —Steve, la guerra apenas se declaró hace qué… 30 minutos, ¿y ya empiezas con eso?  ¿Es en serio?

—Sólo digo que, ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿Qué tiene de bueno ser artista y saber dibujar, mientras que hay hombres que están peleando y muriendo en el frente?

—Steve, ¿en serio? —Bucky ya sabía que eso pasaría. Había tenido la esperanza de poder formular alguna especie de plan, porque lo último que quería era que Steve lo intentara. Por supuesto que creía que Steve podía ser un buen activo para el Ejército, pero sabía que el Ejército tenía otras ideas. Steve nunca conseguiría algo más que un sello 4F y Bucky no quería ver a su amigo decepcionado. —Mira.  Sólo hazme un favor, ¿ok?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Steve, un  tanto decepcionado por la actitud de Bucky.

—Sólo espera hasta que yo regrese del entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos intentarlo. Ver si encontramos alguna manera de que te acepten. Déjame ver primero cómo va todo —Bucky le dio un golpecito con el tenedor y se inclinó un poco hacia él—. Prométeme que terminarás la escuela. Con eso es seguro que puedas tener alguna oportunidad. Los Oficiales serán más necesarios que los malditos SubOficiales como yo, por eso necesitas graduarte. 

Steve pensó que Bucky tenía razón.  Con la educación superior, podía intentarlo en West Point o en algún otro lugar como ese . —Bien.  Pero de todas formas, lo intentaré.

—Perfecto —comentó Bucky, aunque sabía que podría ser un caso perdido—. Sólo prométeme que no harás algo estúpido hasta que regrese. 

Steve levantó su vaso en una especie de brindis y le sonrió a Bucky. Y de alguna forma, éste supo que había perdido esta batalla.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

Steve solo vio a Bucky cuando bajó las escaleras y caminó calle abajo. Con los eventos de los últimos días, no estaba seguro de lo que haría. Podía admitir que había sido difícil ver cuando marchó al entrenamiento básico, hace ya tantos meses, pero esta vez era diferente, y con toda honestidad, Steve no estaba seguro de si volvería a ver a su amigo de nuevo, Ahora estaban en guerra y a pesar del hecho de que Bucky debía pasar primero por el entrenamiento, también podría ser asignado a una unidad y enviado inmediatamente al frente. Bucky se dirigía a la guerra, era tan simple como eso. 

Pero Steve también sabía que Bucky tenía razón. En las condiciones en que él se encontraba en este momento, era posible que no tuviese ninguna oportunidad de ser admitido. Sabía que no estaba en su mejor forma y su salud no era muy buena. Así que iba a terminar la escuela, y tal vez para ese entonces, el ejército necesitaría algunos chicos con una educación universitaria detrás de ellos para ayudar en la lucha. Tomaría algunos cursos adicionales, además de la obligatoria por su grado de arte, y comenzaría con el gimnasio cuando tuviese algo de tiempo libre.

Con eso en mente, Steve volvió al departamento y empezó a preparar su plan.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** Enero de 1942 **

** **

** **

_ Steve, _

_ El entrenamiento va muy bien, y también puedo decir que han sido algunos meses interesantes. Déjame decirte que mi CO es un bastardo muy en serio. Tanto así que ha pateado el trasero de diez tipos para enviarlos al frente, y eso ha pasado sólo en un mes.  _ _ Se me figura al señor Steward, del número 33. ¿Lo recuerdas?  _ _ Cómo acostumbraba salir a reventarnos el trasero cuando éramos niños.   _

__

_ Al parecer, le agrado, gracias a Dios. Siempre me aseguro de tener mi arma limpia, al punto de tenerla impecable, y lo mismo con mi estante. Créeme que si no sucede otra cosa, puedo emplearme como experto en limpieza en el momento en que me vaya de aquí, por la manera en que él quiere que tengamos las cosas. Durante el día perforamos, y te puedo decir que si correr con estas enormes mochilas no era divertido en el básico, se ha vuelto menos divertido ahora con todas estas cosas extra que nos hacen llevar. Luego, después de tener  que correr cinco malditas millas por el bosque o por estas malditas montañas o lo que sea, se nos asigna un blanco para dispararle. _

__

_ Y gracias a Dios, soy un buen tirador. Aún no he fallado un tiro. _

__

_ No sabía si debía decírtelo, porque realmente no pudimos habla mucho antes de que debiera irme, pero me están entrenando como francotirador.  _ _ ¿Puedes creerlo? Definitivamente debo aprender a tener paciencia.  _ _ Porque esto requiere que permanezcas quieto en el mismo lugar por horas antes de que puedas hacer un tiro. Yo nunca he sido un tipo que le guste esperar, pero estoy bastante seguro de que voy a aprender a hacerlo ahora. Lo último que quiero es darles una excusa para echarme. Mi antiguo CO pensaba que lo lograría, y no quisiera desilusionarlo, ¿sabes?   _

__

_ Al igual que tú, él fue el único que pudo ver algo bueno en mí, y en verdad que odiaría desilusionarlos, a cualquiera de ustedes. _

__

_ Es un poco chocante que nos tengan aquí  todos estos meses en entrenamiento, y que ahora sólo nos envíen hacia la línea del frente. Ellos dicen que quieren y necesitan que seamos los mejores, y por eso se están tomando su tiempo. Estamos siendo entrenados en cuestiones del campo médico, en tiro, en liderazgo y vamos a aprender cómo saltar correctamente desde un avión. Disparar es nuestra prioridad, pero quieren que algunos tipos puedan hacer de todo. Digamos que necesitamos gente para las misiones especiales. Acabo de ver la graduación de un grupo de estos tipos, y mañana serán enviados al frente. _

__

_ Pasando a otra cosa, ¿cómo va la escuela? Espero que me envíes uno de tus dibujos, o mejor, mantenlos escondidos. Algún día valdrán muchísimo dinero. No quiero estar husmeando en tus asuntos, pero ya sabes que me preocupo por ti. El invierno nunca fue divertido, y saber que estás bien y que estás tomando medidas para mantenerte protegido me hace la vida más fácil.  _

__

_ En fin, ¿recibiste el paquete que te envié en Navidad? Sé que no es mucho, pero me imaginé que eso sería algo que podrías usar. _

__

_ Será mejor que me escribas, desgraciado, si no quieres que me vaya sin permiso para ir allí a patearte el trasero. (NOTA: el término original era AWOL, o Absent WithOut License, por sus siglas en inglés). _

__

_ Te veré pronto. _

_ Bucky _

Bucky puso la carta en un pequeño sobre que tenía listo y lo puso a un lado para enviarlo en la mañana, después de desayunar. Estaba muerto de cansancio, había sido un año duro. Uno de los chicos había intentado fugarse por la noche para ir a la ciudad y fue capturado. Todos ellos fueron despertados poco después de la medianoche y los obligaron a vestirse en plena marcha. "Trabajo en Equipo" le llamaban, aunque en realidad, la palabra adecuada era "castigo". Si uno se metía en problemas, todos ellos sufrían las consecuencias. No sería una sorpresa para Bucky si a Johnson le dieran una paliza en las duchas esta noche. La mayoría de los chicos estaban tan molestos, que en verdad, no importaba qué excusa tenía el tipo. 

Por supuesto, Bucky estaba bastante seguro de que Johnson no terminaría el entrenamiento. Había oído decir que sólo un puñado aguantaba hasta el final, pero él estaba decidido. Mantendría la nariz limpia y en alto, y se esforzaría para lograr lo que tenía que hacer. No se consideraba alguien demasiado bueno para la infantería normal, nunca lo pensó de esa forma. Él sólo quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacer algo más, que podía sobresalir en algo. Su padre nunca dejó de ser un soldado raso, nunca había logrado salir de la infantería básica. Bucky juró que sería mejor que su maldito viejo borracho. Sería algo más. Más como el padre de Steve, quien a ojos de Bucky, había sido un verdadero héroe.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirse a sí mismo de que no se convertiría en su padre, no más. Sólo debía convencerse que estaba haciendo esto por Steve, y por sí mismo. Llegar a convertirse en un francotirador podría darle la oportunidad de subir en la cadena de mando, ser parte de una unidad especial, e incluso algo más.

—Hey, Barnes. Vámonos antes de que el gorgojo de la sopa se congele —le gritó uno de los tipos desde el fondo de las barracas.

Era tiempo de ir a cenar, y Bucky tenía mucho qué leer para la clase del siguiente día, a primera hora. Pero después de haberse perdido el desayuno y del pesado castigo que habían recibido, sabía que debía comer algo.  —Vamos —repitió mientras se levantaba y corría hacia la puerta— ¿Supiste que Martin se fue?  Vi su estante vacío. 

—Maldición, claro que no creía que fuera a hacerlo, pero no pensé que lo dejaría a mitad de camino —declaró el otro—. Por supuesto que después de hoy, apuesto a que perdemos a otros más.  Maldito Johnson...

Bucky no respondió a eso, sabiendo que ninguna palabra de aliento serviría en ese momento al otro joven. _Sólo mantén la nariz limpia, Buck, y lo lograrás,_ se dijo.  _ Son solo 118 días, y contando. _

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** **

** Abril de 1942 **

Bucky vio el exterior por la puerta abierta y dejó salir un largo suspiro. No le importaba tener clases diariamente, no le importaba tener que aprender primeros auxilios, amaba los entrenamientos de tiro, pero esto de tratar de hacer un salto perfecto desde un avión era algo más. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer algo tan estúpido como esto? Sabía que habría ocasiones en que tendrían que bajar de esa forma en algún área, pero eso no significaba que lo disfrutara. A veces se preguntaba por qué se había enlistado hasta el final de la guerra. Sabía que era parte de esto, que el grado de Sargento lo esperaba en cuanto se graduara de este entrenamiento, y estaba determinado a volver a Brooklyn mostrando las barras con orgullo.  

—Eres el siguiente, Barnes —dijo el instructor a su lado y levantó la mano. Bucky se paró en la puerta abierta, y cerró los ojos por un momento. El brazo del instructor bajó, y él saltó. Amaba la sensación de caída libre, la libertad que sentía cuando estaba volando en el aire. La parte que odiaba era el repentino tirón del paracaídas al salir de la mochila y el sordo temor de que éste no se abriera, llevándolo a convertirse en una enorme mancha en el suelo. Llevaba el conteo en su mente, sabiendo cuánto tiempo necesitaba antes de jalar el dispositivo que le daría tiempo en caso de que el paracaídas principal no se abriera, para intentarlo con el de emergencia. Jalando el cordón, Bucky sintió el repentino tirón y finalmente pudo respirar, sabiendo que estaría bien.

Tenían que hacer un cierto número de saltos antes de que pudiesen decir que eran buenos en esta parte de su entrenamiento, y a Bucky le faltaban sólo diez saltos más para lograrlo. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo, buscando el humo para guiarse hacia el área de aterrizaje. Estaba oscuro, era muy temprano, pero el humo se levantaba dejándole ver la Zona de Aterrizaje. Aterrizando un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiese gustado, se retiró lo suficiente de la zona y fue al área que le habían asignado para acomodarse en su puesto de tiro. Estos ejercicios empezaban a convertirse en rutina, y todos lo estaban asimilando bien.

Bucky escuchó a más de sus compañeros aterrizando y moviéndose hacia sus puestos. Todo iba bien, hasta que oyó el grito arriba de él, y un jadeo desesperado. “Vamos, vamos... ¡ábrete!” escuchó, y volteó hacia arriba, viendo a Marcus, uno de los tipos más jóvenes, cayendo. De inmediato supo lo que estaba sucediendo, y gritó pidiendo ayuda. No había nada que pudieran hacer para evitar la caída, pero maldición si él no se aseguraba de que el chico tuviese toda la atención médica que pudiesen darle en cuanto tocara el piso. Todo lo que Bucky escuchó fue un golpe fuerte y seco, a su lado derecho, muy cerca de donde se encontraba, y en seguida, vio correr sangre.  —Marcus —dijo al arrodillarse a su lado mientras sacaba su equipo de primeros auxilios de un lado de su mochila—. Vas a estar bien —volteó hacia todos lados, buscando la ayuda que había pedido a gritos momentos antes—. ¡Medico!  ¡Necesitamos un médico aquí! —gritó y volvió su atención al otro. Sacando una pequeña jeringa y un frasquillo con morfina, rápidamente la preparó y se la inyectó al herido —. Háblame, hombre. El doctor está en camino. Sólo háblame, ¿ok? Vamos a llevarte para que te arreglen muy pronto.

—Barnes —sollozó dolorosamente Marcus, mientras peleaba por respirar.

Parecía como si cada hueso en el cuerpo de Marcus estuviese hecho pedazos, por los extraños ángulos en los que habían quedado sus brazos y piernas. La sangre manaba por varios puntos del cuerpo del hombre. Bucky se quitó su camisa y empezó a rasgarla.  —Estoy aquí, no te preocupes. Te llevaremos a que te arreglen lo más pronto posible, ¿ok? No te preocupes. Te llevaremos pronto, y verás otra vez a esa chica preciosa. ¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó, tratando de mantener al otro hablando para evitar que entrara en shock—.  ¿Eh?  

—Sally —dijo el otro entre jadeos.

—Claro, ella.  Sally. Va a tener al bebé en poco tiempo, ¿cierto?  —le preguntó mientras enredaba una de las tiras de su camisa alrededor de un brazo de Marcus a manera de torniquete. Levantó la vista y pudo ver a los médicos corriendo hacia ellos, y supo que debía mantenerlo vivo lo suficiente para que pudiesen hacer algo por él. También vio al resto del equipo acercándose alrededor y quiso gritarles para que se alejaran si no iban a ayudarle. Él sabía que era poco probable que Marcus sobreviviera, pero maldita sea, todo el resto del equipo no tenía que estar allí, viendo cómo trataba de salvar la vida de este chico. El pobre sólo tenía 18 años y tenía mucha más vida que vivir: una bella mujercita en casa lo esperaba y un hijo venía en camino, Él tenía más motivos para vivir que Bucky y si ahora podía hacer algo al respecto, entonces se aseguraría de que el chico viviera.

Cuando los medicos llegaron, Bucky se fue con ellos en el jeep hasta el área de emergencia que habían establecido en uno de los edificios. Durante todo el camino, Bucky continuó tratando de mantener a Marcus despierto y hablando.

__

__

__

__

_ Steve, _

__

_ Hombre, déjame decirte que estoy muy agradecido con tu mamá por todo lo que nos enseñó, y las veces que tuvimos que curarnos entre nosotros después de todas aquellas peleas. Nunca creí que podría usar ese conocimiento, pero ha sido muy útil en el entrenamiento médico de primeros auxilios que nos están exigiendo que aprendamos. _

__

_ Durante un ejercicio con armamento real, uno de los muchachos fue herido en la cabeza con algo de metralla, otro no salió ileso en el entrenamiento de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.  _

__

_ Te aseguro, Steve, que tú bien podrías ganar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Algunos de estos tipos no pueden dar un buen puñetazo, ni siquiera para salvar su vida, ¿y se supone que yo voy a confiarles la mía en sus manos? Lo único que puedo esperar es que mejoren en esto. Hay un tipo que te juro que debe tener entrenamiento en artes marciales. No pude tirarlo por nada del mundo, y créeme que lo intenté. Él y yo estamos entrenando en nuestros tiempos libres, y me está enseñando algunos movimientos. Se los mostraré a todos esos malditos abusivos de la calle la siguiente vez que vaya a casa.  _ _ Tendré que enseñarte también algunos de ellos. _

__

_ O tal vez podamos conseguirte algunas clases de estas. Dios bien sabe que tú nunca entiendes cuándo es el momento de huir de una pelea, y pareciera que siempre andas buscando alguna.  _ _ Tal vez deberías tomar algunas de esas clases. _

__

_ Sí, lo sé. No necesito preocuparme por ti, pero es como si le dijeras al sol que no brille.  _ _ Así que te aguantas. _

__

_ ¿Cómo está la señora Johnson?  _ _ ¿Ya salió del hospital? Y la has estado ayudando, ¿verdad?  _ _ Todavía no puedo creer que sus hijos sean tan mierdas. A pesar de que los educó bien, se volvieron unos canallas, según veo. Es muy bueno que ella te tenga a un lado.  _ _ Y ha sido un alivio que el señor Roles esté ayudando a cuidarla.   _

__

_ Perdimos a uno de los chicos hoy, y no estaba seguro de cómo decírtelo. _ _ No pude hacer mucho, sólo lo que tenía de nuestro entrenamiento en emergencias, ya ves. Estábamos haciendo algunos saltos y algo pasó con su paracaídas. Yo ya estaba en el suelo cuando se estrelló y tuve que correr. Él estaba en tanto dolor, y yo intenté todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente. Vamos a tener un pequeño servicio mañana  para él, y lo enviarán a casa por la noche.  _

__

_ Esto me ha hecho pensar mucho. Siempre he sabido que algo podría suceder, no había ninguna garantía de que algo sucediese en el entrenamiento, pero siempre he sido un poco lento en algunas cosas. Escucha, creo que lo que estoy tratando de decir es que he cambiado mis papeles, poniéndote a ti como familiar. Quiero estar seguro de que si me pasa algo, ya sea aquí o una vez que salga a pelear de verdad, tú lo sepas. Eres toda la familia que tengo, Steve y supongo que mi deseo es que quedes protegido si algo me pasa. Como mi familiar, puedes tener derechos, como las prestaciones por muerte y todo eso.  _ _ Algo para que te ayuden si sucede lo peor.  _

__

_ No lo estoy diciendo porque vaya a pasar. Sólo quiero planificar a futuro. Tengo la intención de mantenerme a salvo, salir de aquí  y sobrevivir a esta guerra. Pero los accidentes pueden ocurrir, y si resulto herido o lo que sea, de esta manera van a tener que decírtelo. _

__

_ No puedo escribir más, tengo que salir en cualquier momento para el entrenamiento nocturno. Cuídate mucho, Steve. Son sólo 45 días y contando, antes de que esté en casa. _

__

_ Te veré pronto. _

_ Bucky _ ** **

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** **

** Principios de Mayo de 1942 **

__

__

__

__

_ Steve, maldito desgraciado. _

__

_ Sí, te lo digo. No me avisaste cuándo fue tu graduación, maldición, y yo seguía creyendo que todavía te faltaba un semestre, pero no. _

_ Quería estar ahí, idiota. Tuve que saberlo por la señora Johnson.  _ _ No puedo decirte cómo me siento de orgulloso por ti, infeliz. Lo lograste, siempre supe que podrías hacerlo. Sólo deseaba poder estar ahí. Verte todo vestido en tus mejores galas domingueras, sosteniendo ese maldito diploma.  _ _ ¡Licenciado en Arte! Demonios, Stevie.  _ _ Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. No puedo esperar para ver tu nombre junto a los de los grandes artistas.  _

__

_ ¿Y ya has decidido qué quieres hacer? ¿Vas a tratar con Disney, o vas a empezar tu propia editorial de libros de historietas? _

__

_ Y óyeme bien,  no te olvides de nosotros, pobres mortales, cuando seas rico y famoso. _

__

_ Maldita sea, Steve. Desaba tanto poder estar ahí. _

__

_ Ahora sal y haz que todo el maldito mundo se arrodille ante ti. Ve y haz algo por ti mismo, como siempre lo has deseado. Siempre soñaste con hacer algo extraordinario, ser alguien en esta vida, y ahora es tu oportunidad. _

__

_ A mí me faltan solo algunas semanas más para terminar, y entonces estaré en casa. Te llevaré a comer y a tomar algo para celebrar. _

__

_ Lo lograste, y estoy tan orgulloso de ti. _

__

_ Eres el mejor amigo que un bobo como yo puede tener; _ _ el mundo ahora sabrá lo que yo siempre he sabido, que eres grande. Eres mi héroe. Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Espero que tengas eso en cuenta.  _

__

_ Te veré pronto. _

_ Bucky _

Steve leyó la carta por segunda vez. También hubiese querido que Bucky hubiese podido estar ahí. Varias veces se había percatado que estaba volteando hacia las personas reunidas para encontrar el rostro de su amigo, a sabiendas de que eso no era posible. Sin embargo, estaba feliz, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Se había graduado y ahora tenía su título. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, ser una persona normal, y no sólo ese tipo enfermizo que siempre estaba buscando una pelea. Ya no sería ese chico enfermo que no iba a durar el próximo invierno.

Había mantenido la promesa que hiciera de seguir con la escuela, y la había terminado. Bucky dijo que Steve era su héroe, pero no se había dado cuenta que él era el de Steve. Bucky estaba allá, esperando para ir a pelear, para proteger el país, y al mundo.  Steve odiaba no estar ahí.  Siempre habían sido Steve y Bucky contra el mundo mientras crecían, y no fue sino hasta que el otro joven marchó al entrenamiento básico que se percató realmente de ello. Desde ese momento se había sentido sólo la mitad de una persona, como si el equipo hubiese sido destruido. No quería pensar que su amigo pelearía sin él. Porque eran un equipo, y Steve estaba decidido más que nunca que intentaría enlistarse e ir con Bucky.  

Había pasado ese tiempo en el que el otro joven estaba lejos, tratando de terminar la escuela y también de mejorar su condición. Después de meses de trabajar con el señor Baker en el gimnasio, al fin podía aguantar más tiempo sin que sus pulmones le provocaran la sensación de que iban a estallar. Sentía que al menos podría pasar un examen físico. No podía permitir que Bucky fuese a la guerra sin él. 

Steve caminó calle abajo después de salir del trabajo, y se detuvo frente al edificio en donde podría enlistarse. Lo había intentado porque no sabía si podía confiar en que alguien más mantuviese a Bucky lejos de los problemas. 

Tomando un gran respiro, guardó la carta en su bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta. Steven G. Rogers estaría en el ejército, aunque eso lo matara.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

### 

### 

### 

### 

### 

### 

### 

###  Capítulo 3: Parte 3

~~~***~~~***~~~***

** **

** Brooklyn, Mayo de 1942 **

** **

Bucky se dirigió hacia el exterior del subterráneo, y tuvo una pequeña sensación de Deja Vu. La última vez que había pasado por ahí había sido hacía casi un año, justo cuando había regresado del entrenamiento de infantería. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde esos días; nada era lo mismo. Los Estados Unidos habían sentido que alguien les había movido la alfombra cuando ocurrió lo de Pearl Harbor. Estaban en la guerra en dos frentes, los hombres estaban muriendo a diestra y siniestra. Se había enlistado aun conociendo esa posibilidad, y cuando bajó del tren hacía un año, todavía creía que había un largo camino por recorrer.

Ahora era un francotirador del ejército de los Estados Unidos, un Sargento, esperando por sus órdenes finales para ir a quién sabe dónde. Iría a la guerra, y estaba decidido a pasar de la mejor forma su tiempo de licencia antes de embarcarse. Claro que había hecho algunos amigos mientras estaba en el básico y en el entrenamiento especial, pero no era lo mismo. Todos a quienes había conocido podrían estar muertos en poco tiempo, así que no permitió que su amistad fuese profunda. Pero era afortunado, porque tenía una constante en su vida, y sonrió.  

Steve.

Cuando bajó del tren, había ido a registrarse a la Estación y les dio la dirección en la que se encontraría. Y cuando llegaran sus órdenes, ellos le notificarían, así que Bucky sólo se dirigió al subterráneo y fue a casa. 

Casa, qué palabra tan dulce. El departamento de Steve y él nunca había sido la gran cosa, pero les pertenecía. Si Steve no se hubiese quedado ahí por él. Bucky sabía que jamás hubiese llegado tan lejos. Podría haber muerto hacía años. Cuando le dijo a Steve que era su héroe, no estaba exagerando. Siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo.

Steve era la razón por la cual Bucky estaba listo para ir a la Guerra y morir, si fuese necesario. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo, incluso entregaría su propia vida. Porque ayudaría a que este mundo fuese un mejor lugar, de una forma u otra, y así su amigo podría vivir tranquilo. Ese era su objetivo —la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.  Y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Hasta el final de la línea, le había dicho a Steve ese funesto día del funeral de Sarah Rogers. Sin importar lo que pudiese ocurrir, estaría ahí hasta el final. Era la promesa que se habían hecho uno al otro, la misma que Bucky juró que no rompería. Steve era todo lo que tenía, y lo que llegaría a tener. Lo había rescatado a él demasiadas veces, y era tiempo de que Bucky diera un paso al frente y regresara el favor.

Bucky abrió la puerta del apartamento, y de inmediato supo que su amigo no se encontraba. Lo imaginaba, pues sabía que Steve pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, en el trabajo. Fue a la habitación y cambió su uniforme por unos pantalones normales y una camiseta. El lugar no había cambiado mucho, pensó. Había un par de dibujos nuevos, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Steve, el graduado universitario, el artista. Bucky se sintió mucho más orgulloso de él que antes.

Cuando fue por una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá, encontró algo tirado bajo el sofá y se inclinó para recogerlo.

** Steven G. Rogers **

** Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de Julio de 1920. **

** Lugar de nacimiento: New Haven, CT. **

Fue lo que se leía al principio de la forma. Bucky conocía esto, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tratando de calmar la racha de enojo que empezó a burbujear en él. Lo habían acordado, ¿cierto? Abriendo los ojos, observó el enorme sello 4F en la esquina inferior derecha del papel, y suspiró con alivio. Y no porque pensara que Steve no sería un buen soldado, sino que Bucky no quería que su amigo sufriera con todo eso.

Aunque también sabía que no era la primera vez que había intentado enlistarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo había hecho, y cuántas veces? ¿Debería mencionarle a Steve que había encontrado la forma, o se lo guardaría?

Cuidadosamente, Bucky puso la forma de reclutamiento en donde la había encontrado, como si no la hubiese visto. Lo último que deseaba era enfrascarse en una discusión con Steve cuando tenía tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera semanas, antes de embarcarse. Extrañaba al otro joven, y mencionar algo del fallido intento por enlistarse sólo podría causar tensión, y Bucky no deseaba eso. Dejaría que Steve hablara de ello cuando estuviese listo, y trataría de guardar silencio ante lo que dijese. Si su amigo quería que supiese, se lo hubiese dicho. Sólo tenía que probarle a Steve que lo necesitaba a salvo ahí, en Brooklyn, porque sabiendo eso al momento de estar en la guerra, todo sería más fácil. Si Steve iba al frente, Bucky no estaba seguro de poder concentrarse y hacer bien su trabajo.

No solo era encontrar una forma de dejarle saber a Steve que lo necesitaba a salvo, que necesitaba esa constante que era él en este mundo cambiante. Necesitaba saber, cuando la guerra terminase, que tenía algo bueno para volver. Muchos de los soldados tenían a sus chicas que los esperaban en casa, Bucky tenía a Steve, y no iba a dejar que la necesidad de Steve de proteger y servir se interpusiera en esto.

Casi una hora más tarde, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Poniéndose de pie, abrió los brazos de par en par y sonrió, porque no importaba ya la leve punzada de traición que sintió al pensar en los intentos de Steve para enlistarse; era su mejor amigo y él lo apoyaría.  — Ya era hora de que aparecieras  — dijo Bucky con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro. 

Steve se paralizó en la puerta y levantó la vista hacia su amigo.  —¡Buck! ¿Cuándo demonios llegaste? —le preguntó mientras volvía a caminar, aceptando el apretado abrazo que le prodigó el otro—. No pensé que estarías aquí, te esperaba para dentro de una semana, más o menos.

—Nah. Nos graduamos ayer, y tomé el primer tren que pude para largarme de ahí —Bucky fue al pequeño refrigerador que había en la cocina, viendo a Steve por el rabillo del ojo. El joven se veía tenso, y una esquina de una hoja de papel sobresalía del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El mismo tipo de papel que Bucky había encontrado bajo el sofá. Vio también que Steve lo alcanzaba de donde Bucky lo había vuelto a dejar y lo ocultó junto con el otro, en su bolsillo. —Hey, ¿quieres una cerveza? —preguntó, fingiendo no haber visto la mirada de culpabilidad que Steve tenía justo un segundo atrás—. Compré algunas mientras venía para acá, al salir del subterráneo. 

Steve volteó con Bucky y se quitó su chaqueta.  —Sí, tomaré una —alcanzó entonces la cerveza que le ofrecía y se sentó en el sofá—.  ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Bucky se sentó junto a Steve y estudió al otro joven. No se veía enfermo, lo cual era una gran noticia. El tiempo había enfriado, y sabía que Steve podría empezar con algunos problemas con sus pulmones.  —Hasta que me envíen mis órdenes. Tengo que reportarme diario a la estación y permanecer ahí por lo menos un par de horas, hasta que me las envíen.  No sé todavía en dónde nos embarcaremos. 

Steve solo asintió mientras tomaba un largo trago de su cerveza.  —¿Ni idea entonces de en dónde terminarás?  Creí que ya les habrían informado.

Bucky se recargó en el sillón y pasó un brazo por el respaldo del mismo, ligeramente tocando el hombro de Steve con su mano, empujándolo levemente.  —No, la mayoría de nosotros salimos del entrenamiento sin órdenes, aguardando a que los superiores nos asignen nuestras unidades. Todo lo que sé es que hasta podría quedarme de guardia en Central Park.

Steve rió un poco, empujando también a Bucky.  —Dudo mucho que eso pase. Dijiste que eras el primero de tu clase, y creo que ellos están tratando de encontrarte un puesto en una de las mejores unidades que hay. Irás directo a la base de Hitler al final de este año.

—No lo creo, pero quién sabe. También sé que podría estar varado en Guam o en alguna otra maldita isla del Pacífico Sur. Pero está bien. Estoy listo, y muy seguro de que a donde me envíen, estaré bien —Bucky dejó su cerveza en el piso y volteó a ver a Steve—. ¿Qué dices si salimos por esa cena de Graduación que te prometí? Podríamos ir a uno de esos restaurantes finos y comer algunos de esos endemoniadamente buenos cortes, quién sabe, tal vez podamos  conseguimos algunas chicas.

Steve solo sacudió la cabeza, riendo. Bucky se comportaba como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y eso lo agradecía. Por primera vez en casi un año, se sintió bien. No iba a perder el tiempo que tenía con su amigo en tonterías. Parándose, Steve alcanzó su chaqueta y fue a la puerta.  —¿Y qué estás esperando? Creí que el Ejército te había enseñado a moverte más rápido.

Bucky se rió mientras dejaba el sofá y terminaba de vestirse.  —Te enseñaré lo que es rapidez. Sólo espera, si no te comportas tendremos que ver si por fin puedes subirte al Ciclón. 

Steve se sintió un poco enfermo y con náuseas sólo de pensarlo. —Entonces tendré que empujarte al río.

—Me encantaría ver que lo intentaras, desgraciado. En serio que me encantaría que lo intentaras.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

Steve se sentó en la sala de espera de la oficina de reclutamiento con el papel en su mano. Desde que se hiciera la declaración de guerra, las noticias no le daban suficiente información. Anhelaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo, si estaban realizando avances contra esos Alemanes y Japoneses. Se preguntaba también cuántos hombres, cuántos valientes habían perdido sus vidas, cuántas familias estarían ahora incompletas. Sabía que esa era una forma de auto castigarse, pero no podía evitarlo. No era justo que él estuviese ahí sentado y a salvo, mientras las personas que conocía y las que no, buenos y valientes jóvenes, iban y morían para mantenerlo a salvo. No era justo, y Steve no era de los que huían de una pelea. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear por lo que quería, e incluso si tenía que hacer diez intentos para enlistarse, lo haría, hasta que lo lograra.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que todos los que estaban sentados en las sillas, leían algunos periódicos; leyó apenas por encima los titulares, haciéndole saber una vez más que no tenía derecho a permanecer sentado allí, sin ayudar a que los hombres no siguieran muriendo. Submarinos alemanes cerca de la costa volaban barcos, los nazis invadiendo Rusia y Berlín bombardeada. Steve pensó que Berlín se lo merecía, después del número de veces que ya habían bombardeado Londres.

Escuchó llamar varios nombres, y trató de leer un poco mientras lo llamaban a él.  —O´Connell, Michael —volvió a escuchar—.  Kaminsky, Henry.

—Chico, cuántos soldados han muerto allá —exclamó el hombre de la silla junto a él—. Steve se preguntó si el tipo realmente quería estar ahí, o si había sido requerido, o peor aún, si lo estaba haciendo sólo para impresionar a las chicas. Escuchó cuando lo llamaban y con cuidado cerró el periódico y lo dejó sobre la silla. —Esto lo hace pensar a uno dos veces si vale la pena enlistarse, ¿eh? —dijo nuevamente el otro.  

—Nope —replicó Steve mientras caminaba hacia la fila. Cuando finalmente le tocó su turno, Steve se paró lo más derecho y estirado que pudo.

—Rogers —el doctor abrió el archivo ante él y le echó una mirada rápida a Steve—.  ¿De qué murió tu padre?

—Gas mostaza —respondió, reprimiendo la sensación de tristeza que el recuerdo le trajo. Su padre había sido un gran héroe de la última Guerra Mundial, y aún dolía recordar cómo había sufrido hasta el final—. Estaba en la compañía de infantería 107, y tengo la esperanza de poder ser asignado a la misma...

—¿Y tu madre? —lo interrumpió el doctor antes de que pudiese agregar algo más. Steve casi pudo sentir cómo terminaría, pero no se iba a rendir.  No ahora.

Steve echó una mirada rápida al archivo que estaba frente al doctor, entonces levantó la vista hacia el rostro del hombre.  —Ella era enfermera del área de Tuberculosis —y otro recuerdo doloroso lo golpeó—. Se contagió, y no pudo recuperarse —pensó que si no hubiese sido por Bucky, Steve se hubiese recluido, lejos de todo el mundo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse esos pensamientos tristes de la cabeza, Steve observó que el doctor volvía a revisar el archivo, y pudo ver lo que estaba escribiendo en él. Cada palabra parecía estar escrita en letra grande ante sus ojos, todos sus problemas de salud, todo el maldito pasado saliendo a la superficie, opacándolo a él.  _‘Resumen de problemas de salud presentados por el Paciente: asma, fiebre escarlatina, sinusitis, resfriados crónicos frecuentes, alta presión arterial, taquicardia, se fatiga con facilidad, problemas cardiacos, problemas del sistema nervioso, ha tenido contacto cercano con pacientes tuberculosos, padres/familiares con diabetes y cáncer...’_

—Lo lamento, hijo —le informó por fin el doctor, sumándose a la larga línea de los que no podían ver más allá de lo que estaba escrito.

—Mire, solo deme una oportunidad —le dijo, prácticamente suplicando . _ Míreme, Vea quién son, no lo que los papeles dicen.  _ _ ¡Deme una oportunidad! _ Steve quería gritarle .

—No eres elegible, y eso sólo por tu asma —y chico, que si lo sabía Steve, pero había trabajado muy duro los meses pasados y había conseguido sentirse mejor. No había sanado por completo, pero sí había mejorado.  ¿Acaso no podían verlo? 

Steve siempre había evitado suplicar, siempre se había dicho a sí mismo que nunca lo haría. Eso era lo que todos los abusadores querían que hiciera cuando lo golpeaban. Para escucharlo suplicándoles que lo dejaran. Pero ahora Steve tenía que intentarlo, aunque su Steve interior de diez años le estuviese gritando que no lo hiciera.  — ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer por mí?

—Lo estoy haciendo. Te estoy salvando la vida —dijo el médico mientras ponía un sello en la orilla de la hoja, y Steve pudo ver una enorme y negra 4F estampada en el frente de la forma con su nombre en ella.  Una falla más; una oportunidad fallida más para él.

Salió de ahí con el papel en su mano y fue a vestirse. Esa noche podría lamer sus heridas, y al siguiente día lo intentaría otra vez.  No se iba a rendir. No podía permitirlo.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

Steve sabía que Bucky estaría todavía fuera varias horas, cubriendo algo de tiempo en la estación del Ejército mientras esperaba sus órdenes, y pensó que eso era bueno. Ese había sido su cuarto intento, y su cuarto rechazo. Necesitaba algunas horas para recuperarse de esa desilusión antes de ver a su amigo otra vez. No quería desilusionar al otro joven, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él en esos años. Si Bucky se enteraba que se estaba sintiendo como un fraude, entonces el asunto no terminaría bien. Porque discutiría con él y trataría de detenerlo, más Steve estaba decidido.  Volvería a intentarlo. Debía hacerlo.

Pagó un boleto para la función en el cine del vecindario, a unas calles del apartamento, y se dispuso a pasar el trago amargo de esa última decepción. Sabía que estaría bien, y que podría volver a intentarlo. Pero en ese momento se preguntaba si Bucky no tenía razón al decirle que sólo tratara de hacer algo con la educación que había recibido. Las luces se fueron apagando y la función inició. Steve vio las noticias de la guerra, de las peleas que se libraban en la enorme pantalla frente a él.  —La Guerra continúa devastando Europa, ¡pero la ayuda está en camino! Cada joven apto para servir a su país se está enlistando —Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver a tantos jóvenes haciendo fila, justo como había hecho él hacía poco. Pero un día, pensó—. Hasta el pequeño Timmy está haciendo su parte, recogiendo esquirlas de metal. Buen trabajo, Timmy. 

—¿A quién le importa?  ¡Ya pongan la película!

Steve volteó, descubriendo al molesto tipo varias filas delante de él. Si había algo que odiaba, era a toda esa horda de idiotas que se creían mejores que los demás.  —Hey, ¿podrías mostrar algo de respeto?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya quita eso!  ¡Hey, que empiece la función!

Steve miró a su alrededor y vio brevemente las miradas tristes y algunas de molestia, mientras el tipo de delante no se callaba, y pensó que había tenido suficiente.  — Oye, ¿quieres callarte?  —le reclam ó. Steve odiaba a los abusivos y a esos tipos que trataban de evitar el servicio militar y se negaban a luchar. Porque eran hombres que podían ir y ayudar, pero se negaban rotundamente. Detestaba a esos tipos que no darían sus vidas por este país, al contrario de esos que pensaban como su amigo, como Bucky, que estaban listos para defender a estos idiotas.

Nunca supo cómo fue que terminaron en el callejón trasero del cine, pero no lo lamentaba. Este idiota creía que era bueno para pelear, y se burlaba de los demás. Este idiota era una falta de respeto para todos, y Steve pensó que le daría una lección. Había aprendido algunos movimientos en los últimos años, y sabía que ahora podía dar una buena pelea.

El problema fue que no tenía idea de qué tan furioso estaba, y que eso lo volvía un poco torpe. Después de la tercera vez que su cara golpeó el piso, Steve volvió a levantarse y alcanzó la tapadera de un bote de basura contra el que había caído. Lo sostuvo frente a sí, pero fue sólo un momento, antes de que el otro lo tirara al piso, y a Steve con él.  

Se volvió a levantar y trató de ignorar el pequeño dolor que empezaba a molestarlo en el hombro, así como la herida de sus labios, abierta y sangrante.  —No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad? —dijo el otro, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

Steve levantó los puños una vez más, respirando con algo de dificultad, pero no se iba a rendir. Este tipo no era el primero que lo golpeaba.  —Puedo hacer esto todo el día —jadeó y se le fue encima. Entonces sintió el puño contra su cuerpo, y una vez más probó el pavimento. Pero no iba a dejar que este tipo ganara, así que intentó moverse para ponerse en pie.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, escuchó otra voz detrás de él.  —¡Hey! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! —Pudo escuchar a Bucky y al otro tipo peleando por algunos segundos, mientras él seguía tratando de levantase del suelo. Hoy no sólo había fallado al tratar de enlistarse en el Ejército otra vez, ahora Bucky lo estaba salvando de un ridículo pleito. Steve intentó no dejar que el resentimiento lo embargara, pero parte de sí deseaba que su amigo no estuviese ahí. Escuchó cuando Bucky se dirigía hacia donde estaba, y prácticamente pudo oír que sacudía la cabeza en desacuerdo. —A veces creo que te encanta que te golpeen.

Steve se limpió los labios, y pudo ver la sangre que dejó en la manga de la camisa.  —Lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

Bucky se agachó y recogió una hoja de papel. Había guardado silencio porque pensaba que Steve no lo intentaría mientras él estuviese en casa, aunque también sabía que eso no detendría a Steve de hacer lo que tanto deseaba.  —¿Cuántas veces llevas haciendo esto? —preguntó, pensando que ya había guardado suficiente silencio, y que debió decir algo desde el primer día. Vio en el papel que tenía en la mano otro sello 4F, el mismo que había visto en las otras dos formas. Entonces se percató que ese asunto era peor de lo que había imaginado. Tenía que advertirle de eso a Steve antes de que éste se metiera en problemas. —¿Ahora eres de Paramus? Sabes que es ilegal mentir en la forma de reclutamiento. Y en serio, ¿Jersey? —le dijo sin poder creer hasta dónde era capaz de llegar el otro. Sí, sabía que Steve deseaba enlistarse e ir a pelear, pero Bucky temía que pudiese ser descubierto mintiendo, y terminar en alguna cárcel, o algo peor. Había visto lo que le ocurría a los tipos que mentían en las formas.  Y en verdad que no era algo bonito. 

Steve finalmente se enderezó y vio a Bucky vestido con el uniforme completo. Anteriormente, a pesar de que se había reportado como ese día, no se había vestido en esa forma, y por eso, Steve lo supo.  —¿Ya te enviaron tus órdenes?

Bucky bajó la mirada, sintiéndose como si estuviese a punto de destrozar su amistad. Sabía por los intentos de Steve para enrolarse, que al momento de decírselo, sería como poner un clavo más en la tapa del ataúd.  —Voy a la 107 —dijo en voz baja, sabiendo lo mucho que esa unidad significaba para Steve—. Sargento James Barnes, embarcándose para Inglaterra mañana a primera hora.

Sabía que la unidad 107 era muy buena por las historias de su papá, que era una de las mejores. Y ahora, saber que Bucky había sido asignado a esa unidad, su amigo estaría bien al ir al frente.  Sin él.  —Yo debería ir.

Bucky odió ver  la mirada que tenía Steve, y supo que tenía muy pocas horas para hacerle saber a su amigo cuánto lo extrañaría, y para asegurarse de que se cuidaría apropiadamente. Dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Steve y lo guió fuera del callejón.   —Vamos, hombre —le dijo, estrechándolo un poco más cerca—. Es mi última noche. Vamos a que te limpies un poco. 

—¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al futuro —le respondió Bucky mientras tiraba el papel sobre la cabeza de Steve. Tenía que distraer a su amigo con lo que pudiera, además de que deseaba disfrutar esas pocas horas que tenía libres.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

¿Y por qué fue esta vez? —preguntó Bucky al limpiar el labio de Steve con una gasa mojada. Siempre habían hecho esto mientras crecían, limpiándose la sangre de la cara o de las manos el uno al otro, atendiendo sus heridas después de salir de alguna pelea con los bravucones del barrio.  Era como en los viejos tiempos. 

—Una tontería. El tipo era un idiota —respondió Steve a través de la gasa y levantó la mano para quitársela a Bucky—. Ya sabes que puedo cuidarme yo solo, no necesito que hagas esto por mí —estaba determinado a no dejar que su amigo viera algún signo de debilidad, quería demostrarle que aunque Bucky fuese a la guerra, él podría salir adelante por sí mismo. Lo había hecho durante el pasado año, y podía continuar así.  No deseaba que el otro joven se preocupara. 

—Créeme, sé que puedes hacerlo, aun así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti —Bucky fue al dormitorio y buscó una camisa limpia—.  Pero Steve, de verdad tenemos que hablar de esto. 

Steve sabía exactamente de qué quería hablar su amigo, y también sabía que si ignoraba eso, terminarían discutiendo. Y eso era lo último que quería que ocurriera en esa noche especial para Bucky. —Lo sé. Entiendo perfectamente que no debo mentir en el formulario de reclutamiento, y sé que me estoy metiendo en problemas.  Pero tengo que intentarlo, Bucky. No puedo solamente quedarme aquí sin intentarlo. 

Bucky se recargó contra la puerta mientras Steve se cambiaba la camisa, y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Maldita terquedad  irlandesa; podría ser la causa de que un día se matara, y Bucky no estaría allí para evitarlo. Tenía que tratar de desanimarlo, sólo una vez más. —Mira, Steve, yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que podría suceder. Si te pillan, irás a la cárcel. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Sé que no. He visto lo que le hacen a las personas que descubren mintiendo, y no quiero que te pase algo así. Eres todo lo que tengo, Stevie, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

—Ya lo sé pero, ¿crees que me siento bien sabiendo que vas a estar allá sin mí? ¿Qué pasa si te disparan, Buck? ¿Quién te cuidará la espalda?  — Steve alzó la voz, queriendo que Bucky supiese lo que estaba diciendo. Nadie vería por él, nadie cuidaría su espalda tan bien como lo haría Steve, y tenía que hacer algo, porque no sería capaz de vivir consigo mismo si algo le pasaba y él no estaba allí para ayudarlo.

Bucky levantó su mano hacia Steve, acomodándole el cabello. —Tendré una unidad completa detrás de mí. Estaré bien, Steve. Sólo necesito estar seguro que te quedarás aquí.  Eso es lo que en verdad necesito.  Si estuvieses allá, y yo no pudiese... —empezó a decir, pero pensando que era el mismo argumento que estaba usando su amigo con él, guardó silencio—.  Sólo quiero... Oh, maldición, Steve. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hace las cosas tan difíciles?

Steve se encogió de hombros y terminó de abotonarse la camisa. —Toda nuestra vida ha estado llena de cosas difíciles, Buck.  Creo que no conozco otra forma de hacerlas.

~~~***~~~***~~~***

Bucky y Steve caminaron uno al lado del otro a través del parque en donde sería el evento. Steve se veía un poco nervioso, y Bucky sabía que debía tranquilizarlo para que pudiese disfrutar la noche. Estas eran el tipo de cosas que le agradaban a Steve, y Bucky estaba decidido a hacer que olvidara la desilusión de los intentos fallidos para enrolarse.  —No veo cuál es el problema. Eres el último hombre que podría ser elegido en Nueva York —dijo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras veía de reojo a su amigo— . ¿Sabes que hay tres y medio millones  de mujeres aquí?

—Bueno, yo me conformaría sólo con una —gruñó Steve. Siempre supo que no era un  tipo atractivo, y prácticamente cada cita que tenía era gracias a Bucky, quien casi arrastraba a alguna chica para que saliera con Steve. Estas citas dobles nunca terminaron bien. De cualquier forma, Bucky terminaría enojado por la forma en que las chicas trataban a su amigo, o éste  simplemente se sentaba por allí solo y fingía estar disfrutando.  Sí, nunca habían salido bien.

—Eso es algo bueno por lo que podrías preocuparte —Bucky le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que Steve odiaba eso, pero él esperaba que uno de esos días, alguna joven pudiese ver lo que él veía en Steve, y que pudiese tratar bien a su amigo. Steve, por su parte, era algo difícil, siempre estaba buscando a la persona correcta, y Bucky estaba decidido a hacer que eso ocurriera.

—¡Hey, Bucky! —una chica de cabello castaño gritó desde el frente de una de las muchas estatuas que bordean el parque. Bucky la saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Steve suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.  —¿Qué le dijiste de mi?

Bucky volteó a verlo y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo, dejándolo saber que, sin importar lo que pudiese pasar, él lo apoyaría en todo.  —Sólo las cosas buenas.

Steve se quedó a un  lado mientras Bucky los presentaba, y por la forma en que la joven lo estaba observando, supo que esa noche sería como todas las demás. Los cuatro volvieron a caminar hacia el pabellón central y observaron a su alrededor. Había de todo ahí  —desde extraños trajes de super héroes hasta autos de último modelo. Steve había comprado una bolsa con nueces, y caminaba detrás de Bucky y su amiga. Por los megáfonos se escuchaba una y otra vez el slogan del evento, el cual Steve sentía que ya se sabía de memoria y hasta podría recitarlo de tanto escucharlo. —Bienvenidos al pabellón de las Maravillas Modernas y el Mundo del Mañana.  Un gran mundo, un mundo mejor.

Vieron un gran escenario a un lado y un pequeño cartel que indicaba que Howard Stark estaría allí.  —¡ Oh, Dios mío, está empezando!  — Dijo na de las chicas mientras ambas arrastraban a Bucky junto con ellas. Con sólo mirar a la cara de su mejor amigo, Steve supo que no podía seguir fingiendo con esta "doble cita".  No podía arruinarle su última noche.

Había un grupo de mujeres bailando enfrente de un auto sobre el escenario, y Howard Stark hizo su aparición caminando entre ellas.  —Damas y caballeros, ¿qué pensarían si les dijera que en algunos años, sus automóviles ni siquiera tendrán que tocar el suelo? —empezó Stark su presentación, mientras Steve trataba de ofrecerle algunas semillas a la joven que era su ´cita´. Cuando ella lo vio de manera fulminante, Steve se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner atención al escenario—.  Con la Tecnología de Reversión Gravitacional Stark, podrán ver que eso es casi una realidad.

El grupo, y todos los que estaban  reunidos vieron que el auto empezaba a elevarse del piso, y se mantenía flotando a un pie de altura. Steve tuvo que admitir que era asombroso, de igual forma Bucky, que no se avergonzaba de mostrarse sorprendido.  —Santa vaca...

De pronto, todos presenciaron cuando algo chisporroteó alrededor de los neumáticos, y el auto cayó al piso. Steve dejó de ver lo que ocurría, observando a su alrededor, reconociendo ese sentimiento de fracaso, como al tener algo que explotaba justo frente a la cara, y no quiso ver la mirada de decepción que estaba seguro de que el Sr. Stark tendría. No oyó el resto de lo que decían, porque  vio de pronto el cartel que parecía más grande que la vida. 'TE QUIERO en el Ejército de EE.UU. – Enlístate Ahora´.

Bucky ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Steve se alejó de ellos, hasta que pasó su brazo alrededor del de su amiga y volteó hacia donde se suponía que estaba el otro.  —Hey, Steve, ¿qué dices si llevamos a estas chicas a...? — y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Alcanzó a ver el cartel del Ejército  —el viejo Tío Sam más grande que había visto—, y supo a dónde había ido Steve. 

Volvió a ver a las chicas y empezó a caminar con ellas fuera del pabellón, hacia donde había visto el módulo de reclutamiento. Sabía exactamente en dónde encontrarlo. Mas al encontrar a Steve ante la imagen de un soldado que estaba en la pared, en la que podía reflejarse el rostro de quien se detuviera enfrente, y verlo mucho más pequeño que la estampa, aún parado en el escaloncillo de la misma, fue cuando Bucky sintió que se le partía el corazón. No quería ver a Steve pasar por esto, no quería ver la decepción en los ojos de su amigo. Después de decirle a las chicas que esperaran y entrar ahí para convencerlo de ir a bailar, Bucky se acercó por detrás a su amigo y lo empujó suavemente.  — Anda, que estás perdiendo el punto de lo que es una cita doble.  Llevemos a las chicas a bailar. 

Steve se bajó del escaloncillo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos otra vez, mientras se volvía hacia su amigo.  —Adelántense.  Yo los alcanzaré después.

Fue ahí que Bucky supo que debían hablar seriamente. Ya había intentado de detenerlo, por todos los medios. —¿En serio, vas a hacer esto otra vez?

—Bueno, estamos en una feria. Voy a probar mi suerte.

—¿Ahora como quién? ¿Steve de Ohio?  Te van a descubrir, o peor. Van a arrestarte  —Bucky tenía ganas de agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo para que se le despertara el sentido común. Pero sabía que Steve protestaría, y después volvería a intentarlo. ¿En verdad era tan cabezotas?

—Mira, sé que piensas que no puedo hacer esto, pero ya te he dicho…

—¡Esto no es un maldito callejón, Steve!  ¡Es la guerra!

—Ya sé que es la Guerra, no tienes que decírmelo —Steve trató de explicarse. Sabía lo que era una guerra, demonios que si lo sabía, precisamente porque Bucky se iría a ella. ¿Y qué tenía Steve, además de Bucky? No podía solo mantenerse al margen y no hacer nada.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir a pelear? Si hay tantos trabajos importantes —exclamó Bucky.  ¿Por qué Steve no podía ver eso? Podía tener algo mucho mejor.  Estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de su vida con esa idea en mente, y Bucky no quería eso para su mejor amigo. 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me dedique a recoger chatarra…?

—¡Sí! —Bucky trató de interrumpirlo.

—¿…en ese ridículo carrito rojo para niños? —continuó Steve como si el otro no lo hubiese interrumpido.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No voy a ir a sentarme en una fábrica, Bucky! —volvió a tratar de explicarle. No podía terminar así, no podía ser el “pequeño Timmy”. No podía dejar que Bucky se fuera solo. —Vamos, Buck. Hay hombres muriendo allá, y yo no tengo ningún derecho de hacer menos que ellos —pudo ver que el disgusto de su amigo se aminoraba, porque no lo decía por los otros hombres que arriesgaban sus vidas; esto lo había dicho por Bucky mismo, porque también él estaba entregando su vida—. Eso es lo que no entiendes. Esto no es por mí.

—Cierto —Bucky se sintió frustrado.  Porque  así era Steve, su mejor amigo. El hombre que nunca abandonaría una pelea.  Él Ejército le había negado tantas veces la oportunidad de entrar, que ahora continuaría intentándolo, por todos los medios, a pesar de las negativas. Bucky siempre había admirado eso de él, pero ahora lo maldecía. Steve siempre estaba tratando de probar que podía hacer lo mismo que todos los demás, porque no era la suma de sus problemas médicos. Podía hacer cosas sin ayuda. Era frustrante y honorable a la vez. Bucky sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza pues sabía que era una causa perdida. —Porque no tienes nada que demostrar.

La amiga de Bucky lo interrumpió cuando éste iba a decir algo más, recordándole la promesa de que irían a bailar. El muchacho volteó con ella sonriéndole, tratando de no dejarle ver la tristeza que sentía. —Sí, en un momento nos iremos —dijo, y volviendo con Steve, Bucky sintió que había perdido toda una guerra, porque si seguía discutiendo, perdería a su mejor amigo. Trató de ocultar el doloroso sentimiento que embargaba su pecho, y fijó su vista en él, intentándolo una vez más—.  No hagas nada estúpido hasta que regrese —le suplicó. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, Steve._ _ No hagas nada estúpido, te necesito a salvo _ , quería decirle, más contuvo su lengua.

Al ver a Bucky, Steve prácticamente pudo sentir el dolor y la desilusión de su amigo. Sí, había ganado la discusión, pero era una victoria vacía. Bucky no lo detendría y Steve guardó silencio, deseando que su amigo no se hubiese rendido. —¿Cómo podría? Tú eres el que te estás llevando toda la estupidez contigo  —trató de bromear, fallando estrepitosamente. 

Bucky sólo tuvo que dejarlo ir. Steve era un hombre independiente y él había renunciado al derecho de preocuparse por él desde el momento en que se fue al entrenamiento básico, hacía más de un año. Por mucho que le doliera, tuvo que apartarse y dejar que hiciera las cosas por su cuenta. Se acercó y abrazó a Steve, esperando que esta no fuese la última vez. —Eres un tonto —le dijo en voz baja pero con cariño, deseando sujetarlo tan fuerte para no dejarlo ir. 

Steve mantuvo el abrazo por un breve momento, sabiendo lo mucho que esto le estaba costando a Bucky; lo que les estaba costando a ambos separarse. —Idiota. Ten cuidado —lo soltó y lo vio darse la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las chicas. Steve supo que no deseaba que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, así que volvió a hablar—.  No ganes la guerra hasta que yo llegue. 

Bucky se volvió y sonrió, haciendo un saludo hacia el otro joven. —Vamos, chicas. Están tocando nuestra canción —Steve lo vio alejarse, y juró que haría las paces con él un día.  Tenía que hacerlo.  

~~~***~~~***

** Enero de 1943 **

Bucky se sentó en su catre y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro; finalmente tenía algo más para descansar que solo la dura y fría tierra. Desde que habían llegado a esta nueva unidad, habían permanecido en el campo el 90% del tiempo. Se llevaba bien con muchos de los soldados de su unidad, y pensaba que sólo unos pocos eran unos asnos. Su Oficial a Cargo era un buen tipo, un buen líder. Luchaba por sus hombres, tratando de asegurarse de que tuviesen algo de tiempo libre cada vez que podían. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que este nuevo coronel entró en la base y se hizo cargo de las operaciones. Bucky no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba de él. Era un hombre puro y duro, observaba críticamente el reglamento y hasta ahora parecía que quería que cada uno de los hombres bajo su mando volviera en una pieza.   

Ya tenían allí meses y Bucky le había escrito a Steve carta tras carta, sin respuesta. Claro que sabía que no siempre podrían entregárselas en forma oportuna debido a que tenía que estar en las líneas del frente, pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que hubiese algo esperándolo al volver. La última vez que había sabido de Steve había sido en Septiembre, cuando lo dejó en la estación de reclutamiento. Sabía que Steve se había molestado con él, pero Bucky no creyó que se hubiese enfadado tanto.

Alcanzando su pluma y una hoja de papel, Bucky pensó que debía seguir tratando de estar bien con su amigo. Steve era todo lo que tenía y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él sin pelear. Por desgracia, no podía obligar al joven a sentirse bien, y forzar la situación. Principalmente porque terminaría por perderlo si lo hacía de esa forma.

_ Steve, _

_ No estoy seguro si estás recibiendo mis cartas, pero qué demonios. De todas formas, voy a seguir intentándolo. He escuchado a algunos de los muchachos decir que las cartas que enviamos a casa no están llegando, o se revuelven y se les entregan a otros tipos alrededor del mundo. Realmente no sé cuántos James Barnes hay en el planeta, y lo único que puedo esperar es que estas te estén llegando, y que no estés molesto conmigo. _

_ Sé que no dejamos las cosas en Buenos términos, pero maldita sea, Steve, me preocupas. Sé cuánto deseas estar aquí y pelear, pero déjame decirte que esto no es tan bueno como parece.  _

_ Estoy cansado. Endemoniadamente cansado de la sangre, de dormir en el maldito suelo con una piedra como almohada.  _ _ Extraño la comida de verdad. Espero que muy pronto dejemos de tener raciones de comida a base de huevos. _

_ Parece como si siempre estuviese lloviendo en Londres. Entre los apagones, las bombas y la lluvia, todos estamos desesperados por un cambio de escenario. Cualquier otra parte tiene que ser mejor que esto, ¿verdad? _

_ No puedo decirte lo que hemos estado hacienda, excepto que hemos permanecido en el frente por meses; tuvimos algunas semanas de descanso, si es que puede llamársele así al tiempo que pasamos en una ciudad que está siendo bombardeada. _

_ En mi unidad, hemos perdido a muchos soldados. El otro Sargento que había aquí no estaba poniendo atención en dónde ponía el pie, y se paró sobre una maldita mina. Afortunadamente sobrevivió, y ahora va de vuelta a casa, pero no podrá bailar por un muy buen tiempo, te lo aseguro. _

_ Esta no es la forma en la que deseaba estar en el Ejército. Mis superiores me han enviado al frente como suboficial de mi unidad, y aunque es bueno tener una responsabilidad mayor y ser capaz de tener voz y voto en las misiones, los hombres son mi responsabilidad ahora. Todo lo que quiero es asegurarme de que todos pueden llegar a casa de nuevo en una sola pieza, y con cada muerte siento que he fracasado. _

_ Triste, ¿no? Sé que si tenemos suerte, la mitad de ellos terminarán la guerra y no puedo pedir más, pero lo hago. _

_ Pienso cómo harías tú las cosas. Porque tú siempre fuiste el que nos sacaba de apuros con un buen plan, quien nos mantenía motivados y tenías una actitud positiva, pero créeme, no ha sido fácil.   _

_ Steve, solo… demonios, ni siquiera sé qué quiero decir. Desearía que pudieses escribir, aunque fuese sólo para decirme un ’déjame solo, idiota’.  _ _ No me importa que me lo digas. Necesito saber que estás bien.  _

_ Por lo que te haya ofendido, lo siento. Tú eres lo mejor de mí, mi mejor amigo y mi mejor mitad. Por favor, cuídate. No hagas nada estúpido, lo digo en serio. _

_ Te veré pronto. _

_ Bucky. _

~~~***~~~***

** 4 de Julio, 1943 **

El Senador Brandt había traído Steve a una gran reunión en la Casa Blanca para las fiestas de vacaciones y Steve sabía que sólo tendría que sonreír y aguantar. Odiaba esas reuniones. El circuito de venta de Bonos era bastante malo, pero cuando se agregaron las películas y todos estos otros "eventos especiales," Steve sintió como si estuviera allí sólo como una 'cara bonita' y no como el soldado que quería ser. Cada par de semanas recibía una carta de Bucky, y lo peor era que no podía responder ninguna. Bueno, sí le escribió, pero cada carta le fue quitada y colocada en 'custodia'. No se le permitió estar en contacto con los que lo habían conocido antes. Ya no era Steven Glenn Rogers; era el Capitán América. Ahora le pertenecía al pueblo norteamericano. Le habían dicho que, dado que el experimento era un gran secreto militar, no podían darse el lujo de dejar que quienes lo conocieron antes del cambio, supieran de eso. 

Por supuesto, Steve no les creyó del todo. Sentía que podría escribirle a Bucky y que eso no afectaría en nada a nadie. Sin embargo, tuvo que guardar silencio y esperar que todavía quedara algo qué reparar de su amistad cuando la guerra hubiese terminado. 

Esa mañana, Steve había recibido una pequeña caja y una carta de Bucky por su cumpleaños, y estaba muy agradecido. Finalmente, alguien se había acordado de esa fecha, pero eso también lo hizo extrañar a su amigo muchísimo más. Steve observó el pequeño medallón que Bucky le había enviado y sonrió, sintiendo la carta que había guardado en un pequeño bolsillo interior que tenía su traje. Eso fue lo único bueno que le había ocurrido ese día.

_ Steve.  _

_ De acuerdo.  _ _ Sé que sigues enfadado conmigo. Pero ya no sé si debo sentirme mal por lo que sucedió ese día. Te digo, Steve, que me estoy preguntando seriamente qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí.  _

_ No estoy seguro si estamos ganando o perdiendo esta guerra. Todo lo que veo es sangre, hombres buenos muriendo alrededor de mí. Rayos, con decirte que tenemos algunos chicos en la unidad que mintieron en las formas de reclutamiento; apenas dejaron de usar pañales, e incluso ni siquiera les sale vello alguno que puedan rasurarse. _

_ Ayer enviamos a casa a uno de ellos, en una bolsa. ¡Y sólo tenía 16! Maldito niño, ni siquiera vio venir la bala. _

_ Aunque estoy tratando de enseñarles, y en serio que lo estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas, que aprendan a tener la cabeza abajo, no es suficiente.  _ _ Pero tengo que seguir intentándolo.  _

_ Si te digo que no estoy feliz porque el Ejército no te quiere, sería una mentira. No te mereces esto, Steve. Mereces estar seguro y no ver la mierda que yo he visto aquí.  _ _ Mantén tu inocencia, al menos uno de nosotros debe hacerlo.  _

_ Lo único que puedo esperar es que esta carta sí te llegue. Ni siquiera sé si recibiste alguna de las que te he enviado, pero no puedo perder esa esperanza, ¿verdad?  _ _ Es todo lo que me queda ahora. _

_ Maldición, que me estoy poniendo todo sentimental ahora. Pero es tu cumpleaños y todo lo que puedo pensar es en esas grandiosas cenas que hacíamos en el apartamento que teníamos. Recuerdo ese último año, antes de que tu mamá falleciera, el enorme pastel que ella te hizo. Creo que entre los dos nos lo comimos todo. Todavía puedo saborearlo y recuerdo la sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Sabíamos que tu mamá estaba enferma, pero los tres nos la pasamos en grande. Nos escapamos esa noche y fuimos al puerto para ver los fuegos artificiales desde el puente de Brooklyn. Robamos el quinto de whisky de mi pa y nos pusimos tan borrachos que casi no llegamos a casa. Recuerdo que me empujaste al río, ¿o yo me lancé porque pensé que podía nadar hasta el otro lado? Caramba, admito que esa parte no la recuerdo muy bien. _

_ Quería hacer algo especial este año, porque sé que ha sido difícil para ti desde que te dejé para ir al entrenamiento básico, y sé también cuánto deseabas enrolarte.  _ _ Tenía la esperanza de que ya no lo intentaras.  _

_ Aunque ahora estoy en quién sabe qué lugar de Europa, tuve la oportunidad de encontrar un pequeño regalo. No es mucho, pero tampoco hay muchas cosas por aquí. En los pocos pueblos que encontramos, las personas no tienen mucho para sí mismos, pero conseguí esto de una anciana agradable en algún lugar de Francia. Ella me dijo que trae buena salud, por lo que, por supuesto, yo sabía que debes tenerlo. No tengo ni idea de qué santo se supone que es, o lo que sea, ya sabes que me la pasaba dormido la mayor parte de esas enseñanzas en la iglesia, pero pensé que tú sí sabrías. Siempre fuiste el mejor de los dos cuando se trata de Dios y todos esos asuntos. _

_ Así que hazme un favor, ¿está bien? Mantén esto contigo. No importa lo que esté pasando ahora con nosotros y la amistad que teníamos, me preocupas y sin importar lo que suceda, siempre te apoyaré.  _ _ Así que úsalo, para que te mantenga seguro. _

_ Nos han trasladado de Londres hacia un campamento rumbo al sur. He oído que tal vez en el futuro nos envíen a Italia, pero quién sabe. Cualquier cosa en este momento tiene que ser mejor que la lluvia y el frío. _

_ Oh, ¿ya te conté de Dum Dum? Ya sé, qué nombre loco tiene. Pues bien, está en la unidad porque lo transfirieron. Te juro que parece un actor de circo, tal vez era el compañero del tipo fortachón. Parece una maldita casa y tiene ese bigote raro que lo distingue. Sin embargo, es un gran tipo, y es duro como una roca. Creo que nos llevaremos bien. Tiene la cabeza fría y a pesar de que aún le falta un rango para llegar a ser Cabo, es prácticamente mi mano derecha.    _

_ Y puedo decir que bebe más que yo, al grado de que me deja tirado debajo de la mesa. Tienes que verlo. La última vez que entramos en un concurso de bebida creo que acabé en uno de los corrales de cerdos cerca de la aldea. Me costó una semana entera el poder quitar el olor de mi ropa, y casi te juro que todavía puedo oler eso. _

_ De cualquier forma, cuídate Steve. Incluso si no estoy ahí justo ahora, siempre te apoyaré.  _ _ Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Me costará un poquito, pero moveré cielo y tierra para estar contigo.  _

_ Trata de disfrutar tu cumpleaños. En algún lugar de Europa estaré compartiendo una buena botella de whisky contigo. _

_ Te saludo, mi héroe.  _ _ El mejor hombre que he conocido hasta ahora.  _ _ Feliz cumpleaños, Steve. _

_ Te veré pronto. _

_ Bucky _

Steve cerró los ojos cuando terminó de leerla, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Era casi como el inicio de un ataque de asma, aunque él sabía que eso era imposible ahora, pero el dolor no cedía. Cuánto deseaba poder contestarle a Bucky, y hacerle saber que sí recibía sus cartas. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido intentarlo. Nada parecía ir de la forma en la que se había imaginado. 

Aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el hombre que el Dr. Erskine había soñado que iba a convertirse, y mantener vivo lo que había visto en él, después de la muerte del doctor, Steve ahora se encontraba con esta realidad; no era más que el chico de los anuncios del Ejército. Se sentía como todo un fraude, un engaño, y lo peor era que sentía que había dejado perder todo.

¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Bucky?

Solo podía esperar que un día se le diese la oportunidad de explicar esto, de decirle a Bucky todo lo que había ocurrido durante el año pasado y poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Porque sin importar lo mucho su amigo había dicho de que Steve era su héroe, Bucky era el suyo también, 

~~~***~~~***

** Azzano, Octubre de 1943 **

No era la primera vez que una misión se había ido al diablo de forma tan estrepitosa, pero esta vez fue peor de lo que Bucky recordaba. El Coronel Phillips había ordenado que casi toda la unidad 107 saliera, junto con al menos un par de otras unidades. Bucky estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con algunas de las unidades segregadas de vez en cuando, pero a diferencia de esas veces, esto era una mayor parte de la ofensiva. Incluso podía ver algunas tropas inglesas y unidades de la Resistencia francesa mezcladas.  

Se suponía que esto iba a ser sumamente fácil.  Durante el pasado año y medio, el hombre que manejaba las armas de Hitler había causado muchos problemas, y el Coronel había enviado a la mayoría de la unidad contra este hombre. Hydra, le habían llamado, aunque no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Pero a Bucky no le importaba si se trataba del mismo demonio; todo lo que sabía era que estaba harto de ver a estos hombres con los que luchaba a su lado, perder la vida. Estaba dispuesto a simplemente tirar la toalla y volver a casa.  Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado con Steve.

Sacando a Steve de sus pensamientos, Bucky se agazapó en una de las trincheras con su Teniente, observando el pequeño mapa que tenían. A su alrededor había dispersas varias tropas, esperando las primeras señales de que los Alemanes venían por la saliente, al norte de ellos. La noche se acercaba, y Bucky sabía que la espera estaba por terminar. Algunos de los vigías habían visto un largo regimiento dirigiéndose hacia ellos.  —Permanezcan alerta, caballeros —ordenó el Teniente. 

Bucky hizo un asentimiento a su superior y empezó a caminar de trinchera en trinchera para alertar a sus hombres. Como Suboficial a cargo, era su responsabilidad asegurarse que todos estuviesen listos, y cada uno de esos hombres era su responsabilidad también.  

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los primeros disparos se escucharan. Armas, bombas, el lamento de los heridos en ambos lados… Bucky supo que estaban siendo diezmados por el hecho de que sólo eran alrededor de 200 hombres en las unidades. Se detuvo en una de las trincheras y se preparó, apuntando. _Espera, apunta, el viento sopla a 2 nudos desde el este, ajusta el ángulo… espera…_ con cada disparo que hacía, reafirmaba su entrenamiento. No tenía una semi automática, sólo su rifle de francotirador, así que debía hacer que cada tiro contara. Ese era su trabajo, eliminar a cuantos pudiese y no fallar una sola vez.  —Sargento, el Teniente… —Dum Dum llamó a Bucky desde el otro lado . 

Bucky observó el terreno sobre la trinchera, viendo que el Teniente estaba en ella, llevando artillería pesada. Rápidamente, y manteniéndose agachado, Bucky se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaba el oficial.  —Señor, parece que hay tres batallones en el norte. Hemsworth ha visto algunas unidades tratando de acercarse por el este.  Creo que están tratando de cercarnos.

El oficial asintió y empezó a dar órdenes a varios hombres para que se movilizaran a las locaciones secundarias y terceras.  —La cuarta compañía podrá manejar esto, necesitamos llegar a esa pequeña colina de allá —le dijo.

Bucky asintió con un gesto, silbándole en seguida a Dum Dum como señal de avance. Él sabía que Dum Dum sería capaz de encontrar algunos de los mejores hombres para ayudar. Todo iba bien  — casi tan demasiado bien, que Bucky supo que en algún momento, todo se iría a la mierda. Entonces, pasó. SNAFU ( **S**.ituation **N**.ormal **A**.ll **F**.ucked **U**.p, por sus siglas en inglés) a lo máximo, pensó mientras las bombas y granadas comenzaron a llover sobre ellos. Después de dos horas de lo que aparecía que iban a ganar esta ronda, de pronto todo dio un giro, empeorando la situación. Bucky vio cómo el Teniente no se alcanzaba a agachar, y una bala pasaba a través de su cabeza, salpicándole de sangre la cara. 

Pudo también ver que a su alrededor, los cuerpos empezaban a acumularse, y las antenas de radio y sus camiones de suministro ardían en llamas. Los estaban superando por mucho en el ataque.  —¡ Retirada!  — Gritó — .  ¡ Tenemos que retroceder y reagruparnos!  — Al haberse quedado sin el oficial a cargo, cuando el Teniente cayó abatido por una bala, el fracaso o el éxito de esta misión ahora recaía sobre él.  Bucky sabía que tendrían que retirarse. Demasiados hombres caían frente al enemigo. 

Bucky sujetó a Dum Dum por un hombro, y empezó a empujarlo fuera de la trinchera cuando vio que una granada venía directo a ellos.  —¡ Muévase, Cabo!  —le gritó mientras corrían hacia otra trinchera, a varios metros de ellos. A su alrededor, los hombres los imitaban, retirándose y reagrupándose, cayendo por las granadas o el fuego del enemigo. Bucky no quería pensar siquiera en cuántas vidas se estaban perdiendo.

Después de que Bucky aterrizara en la trinchera, Dum Dum cayó a su lado.  —Debe haber alrededor de cinco compañías ahí afuera.

Bucky pensó que eran demasiados.  Su orden no estaba llegando a todos, y si no se retiraban ahora, perderían a más hombres. Mirando por encima de la zona de la que acababan de escapar, gritó. —¡Llama a la Compañía B!  ¡Diles que necesitamos que nos cubran!

Uno de los hombres de la unidad segregada  — Jones, pensó Bucky que era su nombre — entró en la trinchera en ese momento y alzó su radio. —Eso podría ser difícil —dijo, mientras les mostraba el gran agujero en el centro de la misma.

—¡Bucky, detrás de ustedes! —gritó otro de los soldados, y este inmediatamente se volvió hacia el sur y empezó a disparar. Un tiro frontal pasó entre ellos y le tumbó el casco de la cabeza a Dum Dum.

Volteando hacia el collado del Norte, Bucky vio un enorme grupo de Alemanes dirigiéndose hacia ellos. —¡Allá vienen!

—Odio a esos tipos —declaró Dum Dum mientras se ponía otra vez su casco y alcanzaba su posición. Todos los hombres abrieron fuego, sabiendo que si iban a morir ahí, se llevarían con ellos a cuantos alemanes pudiesen.

De pronto, a través de la mira de su rifle, Bucky vio que los alemanes caían, diezmados por una especie de láser azul o algún tipo de arma que nunca habían visto antes. —¡Alto el fuego! —gritó sin estar seguro de qué estaba ocurriendo. No tenía idea de si estar agradecido por esa ayuda, o si debería preocuparse. Repentinamente, el fuego se detuvo y todos vieron cuando los alemanes empezaban a replegarse. Por mucho que Bucky tuviese en cuenta eso de que ‘a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo’, al momento en que levantó la mirada, sintió un grave temor filtrándose profundamente en sus huesos. 

A su alrededor, los hombres bajaron sus armas y celebraron. Bucky no estaba seguro de si esto era algo bueno o malo. —¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Dum Dum, sintiéndose igual que él. ¿Acaso era alguna de esas nuevas armas que los socios de Stark estaban renuentes en dar a conocer? Bucky se puso de pie, seguido por Jones y Dum Dum mientras observaban a los alemanes corriendo, algunos siendo alcanzados por esa misma luz azul. Todos escucharon que algo enorme se acercaba por el este, y lentamente se volvieron hacia ahí. Sobre la colina, el tanque más endemoniadamente grande que cualquiera hubiese visto en su vida, se acercaba. La maldita cosa parecía ser tan alto como el Big Ben. —Bueno….  Eso es… nuevo. 

Bucky vio cómo el largo cañón del tanque se movía, apuntando hacia las tropas alemanas en retirada, justo detrás de ellos, y en ese momento sintió miedo como nunca antes en su vida. Supo que podrían morir. —¡Todos, al suelo! —gritó, y todos sus hombres empezaron a buscar refugio, sintiendo un repentino calor mientras el arma lanzaba un solo ataque.  

~~~***~~~***

** Estados Unidos. Octubre de 1943 **

Steve caminó hacia su camerino, empezando a quitarse el uniforme que le habían dado. Quería odiarse, porque sentía que se estaba vendiendo. Siempre leía las cartas que Bucky le enviaba, y odiaba no poder responderle. Nadie debía saber de él, mucho menos alguien que lo había conocido antes del suero. Cualquier carta que trataba de escribir le fue incautada, así que dejó de intentarlo. Sabía que a Bucky nunca se le permitiría recibir cualquiera de las cartas que le había escrito. Pero Steve estaba agradecido de que todavía podía tener las cartas de su amigo. Sabía que cuando la guerra terminase, tendría una larga conversación con Bucky para tratar de explicarle todo. Odiaba que su amigo sintiera que estaba enojado con él y que su amistad estaba perdiéndose.

—Capitán Rogers —le llamó el Senador Brandt mientras irrumpía en el cuarto. Steve intentó mostrarse feliz de ver al hombre, trató de sentirse agradecido por habérsele permitido hacer algo por apoyar la causa y por la oportunidad que el Senador le había dado, pero era difícil.

—Sí, señor —dijo Steve, levantando la vista hacia el hombre que le diera esta oportunidad. Steve escuchó al Senador mientras éste le decías que tendrían qué viajar hacia las líneas del frente para llevar el espectáculo a los soldados y levantarles la moral. Todo lo que Steve supo era que iban a viajar. Tal vez no iría a pelear, pero al final, era la forma en que tendría la oportunidad de ver a Bucky en alguna de esas presentaciones.  Tendría la oportunidad de explicarle todo a su amigo.  

Esta era su oportunidad, y se sintió feliz; bueno, más feliz de lo que había sido en todo ese tiempo. Italia podría ser su tercera parada, y Steve supo que al fin podría hacer las cosas bien.   

~~~***~~~***

Notas finales  (notas, pensamientos y referencias)

Muy bien, como lo mencioné anteriormente, tuve que hacer algunos cambios de fechas puesto que las fechas y los tiempos de las películas y la historia, francamente no encajan unas en las otras. (Sí, yo sé que el 4º. Intento de Steve es el 4 de junio del 43, y la feria El Mundo del Mañana fue el 14 de junio del 43, pero hey, no vi que esto afectara en mucho, y por eso lo hice). 

Bucky siendo un Sargento. Se trata de un E-4 (Suboficial) en los años 1942 (y hoy todavía). El tiempo medio desde E-1(soldado raso) recién salido del entrenamiento básico, hasta el de E-4, le habría tomado un año o tal vez dos, al menos para los estándares de hoy en día. Por supuesto, esto depende de las escuelas y/o el entrenamiento que uno ha recibido (en especial si éstas tuviesen un programa de ayuda para Promoción). Así que podría haber llegado al rango de E-4 en medio de su formación MOS ( Military Occupational Specialties) . En tiempos de guerra, es garantía de que las promociones se otorgan más rápido. De esta forma, mientras Dum Dum era sólo un soldado (E1), pienso que Bucky hizo su entrenamiento y fue enviado a Londres a mediados o finales de 1942.

O…por supuesto, también estaba el proyecto de pre-guerra, con un reclutamiento de 12 meses. Dicho esto, pude ver a Bucky siendo reclutado (lo cual, básicamente, lo dejaría en el rango E1,  soldado raso, y se compensaría cuando su reclutamiento hubiese terminado). Sin embargo, él volvió a re enlistarse ante lo ocurrido en Pearl Harbor, lo que le proveyó de un mayor rango en el momento de volver al Ejército, y lo que pudo convertirlo en un soldado de rango E-3 o E-4 y candidato a una formación especializada como francotirador.

O… casi la mayoría de los hombres en la 2ª. Guerra Mundial (aquellos que ingresaron después de que la guerra iniciara, y la mayoría que ya se encontraba en la milicia, según pude encontrar hasta el momento) eran soldados rasos o soldados de primera clase (E1 a E2). El rango de sargento normalmente se les dio a 'los hombres que tenían experiencia y tiempo ' en las fuerzas armadas. De esa forma, Bucky debió tener un poco de tiempo dentro del sistema, y era "uno de los más experimentados.”  El link de información:  [ _ http://www.fatherswar.com/8thinfdiv/WW2/ww2_8thgeneralinfo/general%20info/WW2%20Rank.html _ ](http://www.fatherswar.com/8thinfdiv/WW2/ww2_8thgeneralinfo/general%20info/WW2%20Rank.html)

Steve ‘golpeando a Hitler más de 200 veces’. Con los viajes en esa época, si entró en el programa en 1943, el serum (y si las fechas siguientes son alguna indicación, no es posible) y los circuitos de venta de Bonos, habría sido presionado para hacer 200 representaciones por todo el país en una fecha establecida. Posible, pero caray, sería difícil de hacer, junto con todos los otros trucos publicitarios que el maldito senador quería que hiciera. Ahora bien, si se unió al Ejército el 14 de junio 1943, incluso si decimos que tuvo sólo una o dos semanas de entrenamiento (que es dudoso), hay sólo 168 días a partir de ese día hasta el final de noviembre, cuando sabemos que Steve estuvo en Italia en noviembre de 1943. De acuerdo, sí podían hacer múltiples shows en un día, y las películas, etc, pero hombre, incluso para un súper soldado creo que sería agotador. Las chicas, el staff y todo el equipo, seguramente tendrían que estar más cansados que lo que alguien pueda imaginar. Los aviones no eran tan rápidos como lo son ahora, y si viajaron en trenes, podrían ser días de un lugar a otro sin contar el tiempo para llegar a Italia aún SI esa era su primera parada. 

Sabemos que la batalla de Azzano ocurrió de Octubre a Noviembre de 1943, (y esto, dependiendo cuánto tiempo habían permanecido tras las líneas enemigas).

El periódico en la sala de reclutamiento. (Las fechas que encontré son las que siguen)

\-- Berlín en llamas después del primer gran ataque, golpeada por bombas de 350-2 ton.  4 de Octubre de 1943, de acuerdo al sitio  [ http://www.stelzriede.com/ms/html/mshwm5.htm ](http://www.stelzriede.com/ms/html/mshwm5.htm)

\-- LOS NAZIS RECUPERAN ZHITOMIR. Finales del 24 de noviembre de 1943, Batalla de Kiev, de acuerdo al link  [ **_ http://news.google.com/newspapers?nid=1129&dat=19431124&id=dAcwAAAAIBAJ&sjid=1GkDAAAAIBAJ&pg=4984,4873905 _ ** ](http://news.google.com/newspapers?nid=1129&dat=19431124&id=dAcwAAAAIBAJ&sjid=1GkDAAAAIBAJ&pg=4984,4873905)

O “'NAVES TORPEDEROS U PARTEN DESDE LA COSTA DE VIRGINIA,' Fecha desconocida Posiblemente 2 de abril de 1942. Ahora éste es completamente un cabo suelto. De enero a junio de 1942, un total de 397 barcos fueron hundidos en aguas americanas protegidas. En 1943 hubo ataques, pero no pude encontrar ninguno en torno a los tiempos del ataque a Berlin y Zhitomir... La mayoría de los ataques ocurrieron en 1942 y la mayor parte de lo que pude encontrar para 1943, estaban en otro lugar, muy lejos de la costa de Virginia. Podría estar equivocado, y seguro de que podría haber algún dato, pero no lo he podido encontrar. 

Así que, tomando la cuenta de fechas en lo que pude encontrar, de ninguna manera Bucky hubiese podido irse a Europa en Junio de 1943, ni Steve hubiese tenido el serum en ese tiempo hasta lo ocurrido en Azzano en Oct/Nov. De 1943… y puesto que ya había ocurrido en junio 43 el papel que Steve consiguió, las fechas no cuadran para nada. Soy un poco exigente, lo que me trae de vuelta a, si en junio del 43, entre la formación de Steve y las 200 presentaciones en tan sólo unos meses, ¿por qué no cambiar algunas fechas?

Los jugadores de Football de 1941.  [ http://www.pro-football-reference.com/teams/bkn/1941.htm ](http://www.pro-football-reference.com/teams/bkn/1941.htm)   Los Dodgers de Brooklyn (un equipo de football, yes, también hay un equipo de baseball de los Dodgers de Brooklyn) contra los Gigantes de Nueva York jugaron el 7 de Diciembre de 1941.  La transmisión del juego fue interrumpida por las noticias de lo ocurrido en Pearl Harbor.  Lo siguiente es lo que pude descifrar del clip de esa transmisión.: [ http://www.authentichistory.com/1939-1945/1-war/2-PH/ ](http://www.authentichistory.com/1939-1945/1-war/2-PH/) or [ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYDg4FqlBEc ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYDg4FqlBEc) @ 226pm EST)

Los segmentos del discurso de Franklin D. Roosevelt.   [ http://www.americanrhetoric.com/speeches/fdrpearlharbor.htm ](http://www.americanrhetoric.com/speeches/fdrpearlharbor.htm)

Y sí, la escena de lo que mencionan que ocurrió a la mamá de Steve es un completo spoiler de la película TWS.  ¿Qué quieres que diga? Es la 7ª.  Vez que veo la película, y creo que estoy en mi total derecho de adicionar algunas partes. ¡¡ ¡Y es que amo, AMO, AMO esa película!!! ¡¡ ¡Pobre Bucky!!!

_ Así queeee, me tome algunas libertades, porque, ¿por qué no? De cualquier forma, ha sido algo muy bueno para el desarrollo de la historia… creo. _

_ Espero que comprendan y que no quieran que les explique el por qué las fechas están un poco extrañas. _

###  Notes:

Hice algunos cambios menores (fechas en su mayoría). Es como si hubiese casi acertado con las fechas, y entonces vi la adaptación del libro Cap. América: El Primer Vengador, y sí… estuve muy cerca…


End file.
